Life's Little Mistakes (original)
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Mortal College AU. Percy was told at a young age that he was able to produce children. He was always careful. Birth control. That kind of thing. But college is a whole new ballgame, and one stupid, drunk mistake could cost Percy his future. He only wished he knew who the dad was... Rated T. One of two entries for the Nicercy Summer Contest.
1. Chapter 1-The First Mistake

So, I don't know if this is the one I want to use, but I wanted to get started on something. And this story plot just happened to pop into my head. So here we go.

...

Percy's POV

...

I still remembered when mom first sat me down and told me I could get pregnant. Mostly because, well, I was a boy, and boys, to my knowledge, didn't get pregnant. But thirteen-year-old me didn't seem to understand. Mom repeated it three times for me. _Percy, the doctors can't explain it, but why you've been feeling bad? Why you have cramps? Well, you're hitting puberty, but not like most boys. What I'm trying to say, Percy, is you can get pregnant_... I still wasn't sure I fully understood it. I just knew I had to be careful.

Mom immediately went and got birth control pills. She lied to the planned parenthood clinic and told them that it was for my older sister. It never did make it any less embarrassing. I still took them, even though I probably didn't need to. Mom had given me money, and I'd bribed one of my friend's dad's to buy me condoms. He'd given me some pretty strange looks, but at last he did as I asked. Not that I'd ever needed them. They were just in case. Most boys had to worry about getting girls pregnant. I had to worry about guys getting me pregnant. I'd done good all through high school, hiding my secret from everyone.

"Don't you look nice," mom commented as I climbed out of the car with me bag. I got my suitcases out of the trunk and wheeled them beside the car. She eyed me up and down. "Got everything you need?" The question sounded light enough, but I knew exactly what she meant. I patted the front pocket of my backpack and gave her a thin smile.

"Got enough for two months," I replied. "I already contacted the clinic closest to school, and they say I can pick them up. Though I told them I was picking them up for my girlfriend." I sighed. "Mom, I hate doing this. I hate hiding who I am. Why was I cursed with this? Was it a mistake?"

"I don't think so," she said, giving me a smile. "It just makes you special. Be careful, okay? Have fun at college Perce." She drove away, leaving me to stand at the curb. I took a deep breath and pulled my suitcases along. I already knew where my dorm was, so I took my stuff there. My roommate was already there, putting books away on the shelves. He turned to me and glared like I was intruding on his own personal space. I ducked my head and began spreading out my sheets on the available bed. It was awkward, being in the same room as my silent roommate.

"Freshman?" I blinked when I heard him speak. I hadn't expected that. "You deaf?" I shook my head. He heaved a sigh like he was going to do something very hard and painful. "I'm Nico di Angelo, American Lit major. You?" It took me a second to realize he expected an answer.

"Percy Jackson," I replied. "Chemstry major. At least, as of right now." Nico may or may not have smiled at that. If anything, his scowl lightened a little. I would take that as a smile. "Sophomore?" I asked. He grunted, and I supposed he was going to leave me to figure it out. "Whatcha planning on doing tonight?" I asked him.

"Frat party at my buddy Leo's place," he replied. "Hey, you should come freshie. I bet it would be a good way to meet people." I gulped. The idea of going to a frat party terrified me, but I wasn't about to say so. For some reason, I wanted to be cool around this guy.

"Uh, sure," I replied. My phone beeped, reminding me it was time to take my pill. I always took it at three-thirty. I wasn't entirely sure why, I just did. "Be back," I mumbled. I grabbed the little pill container out of my backpack, stuffed it in my sweater pocket, and walked to the nearest bathroom. Thankfully, there was no one in there. I slipped into one of the stalls and twisted off the cap. I held up the little blue pill, stariing at it in distaste. I hated having to take them every day. Hopefully, I went into early menopause, because I didn't want to have to keep taking these things until I was fifty. I slipped the pill back in the bottle and shoved my way out. I was careful enough. Nothing would happen. Besides, what's the worst that could happen at a frat party?

...

"Awfully loud!" I shouted over the booming speakers. Nico grinned, actually grinned, at me and continued to swing his hips to the music. It was a little captivating to watch. Nico was in his element now. Without warning, he pulled me onto the makeshift dance floor and twirled me around. I laughed as he began to sway us back and forth, despite the fact it was a fast-paced song. I smiled. This was actually really fun!

"Hey, a freshie!" someone called out, picking their way over. I was a little taken aback by the newest member of our tiny dance floor group. It was a Latino about half a foot shorter than myself. He had elfish features, a shock of messy black hair, and a smile that suggested that he was up to no good. "Welcome to Ka-Pow! little freshie. How you liking the party so far?"

"Pretty good," I replied loudly, looking around. The newcomer grinned at me and held out a red solo cup.

"If you like it now you'll love it after this," he said, thrusting the cup at me. I sniffed it. "Oh drink up freshie. It's fruit punch." Shrugging, I lifted the cup to my lips and drank. And nearly spat it back out. It tasted awful! Not sweet like fruit punch should be. It was bitter. The newcomer laughed. "Ya know Neeks, we should've taken a photo. Boy's first drink of our special fruit punch."

"Special fruit punch?" I asked fainly. Was it just me, or was the music getting louder and the room beginning to spin? But, something kept me firmly in place. I was dimmly aware of Nico smiling and talking with Leo (so that was his name), all while gently massaging the back of my neck. I was pretty sure I grinned, but I wasn't aware of what I was doing anymore. I remembered dancing with Nico some more, drinking more of the fruit punch, and then...nothing.

...

I blinked and sat up in my bed, gazing around my dorm. What exactly happened last night? I didn't remember much. I scrubbed my face and rose from my bed. I glanced down, and stared dumbly at the shirt hanging off me. This shirt wasn't mine. I wasn't sure who it belonged to. No one was in my bed, so why was I wearing a strange shirt? I shrugged. Maybe one of the frat guys gave me it as a momento for my first party. I took a step, and nearly fell on my face. It hurt to walk. Not just my legs, but back and front hurt. Eyes widening, I tugged on sweat pants and ran to the bathroom. A couple of guys were washing their faces at the sink, so I slipped into a stall until they left. Then I closed the door and kneeled on the counter, checking myself. My asshole was stretched wide, like it had accomidated a lot in such a short amount of time.

"Fuck," I swore, sitting down heavily on the counter. So I'd lost my virginity at the party. I wouldn't be worried, if I'd taken my pill. Be that as it may, I hadn't. I was at a crossroads. I could go to the planned parenthood clinic and beg them to get me the morning after pill and face embarrassment. Or I could take the chance that I wouldn't get effected by this one time. I'd heard that you didn't always get pregnant when you had unprotected sex. Granted, your chances were higher. But it wasn't always possible. I really hoped I hadn't just fucked myself. Everyone would know my secret if I gained a ton of weight in a short amount of time. The baby bump had to the worst part about getting pregnant.

I slunk back to my room and crawled under the covers. I ripped the unknown shirt off my body and buried my face in my pillow. The tears came suddenly, wetting my cover. I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. I should've known someone spiked the punch. I should've just taken my pill. I'd let my guard down, and now I was possibly going to face the consequences for what I'd done. It was a stupid drunken mistake, just a little one. But it might've cost me my future.

"Why so down freshie?" I looked up to find Nico hovering over me, a half-scowl plastered on his face. "Don't cry Percy. What's wrong?"

"I had sex last night," I said softly, rolling onto my side so I could face him. "I got drunk and had sex."

"So?" Nico asked, a funny look on his face. "Everyone does it Percy. It's no big deal. Just shake it off and keep in on the down low. Don't need word of the party leaking, you hear?" Before I could say anything, Nico left the room. But the conversation left me feeling hollow. And not because I could potentionally be carrying a tiny life inside my body. I patted my stomach.

"Hey little fella or gal," I whispered. "If you're there at all. I hope not. Daddy isn't ready to be a daddy yet." I groaned. Why was I talking to my nonexistent child? I didn't even want it! And yet... "If daddy does have you, daddy won't get rid of you," I promised, wrapping my arms around my knees. "Wish I knew who your other daddy was. But it's just another little mistake I made..." Life has a funny way of making mistakes. It made one when it gave me the ability to produce children.

...

Waiting for the lab results was the hardest thing I'd ever done. Good thing I didn't start school for another couple of weeks. This one was plenty long without adding classes, homework, and looks from other people. Whenever I had the room to myself (which was pretty often) I would study myself in the mirror to see if anything had changed. Usually not. Then again, if I was carrying a child, I wouldn't notice a difference until at least the sixth month. I'd done plenty of research on the subject, as I always feared it would happen.

"Say Perce," Nico said as he entered the room. I hastily slipped my shirt back on. Nico tossed me a manila envelope. "You had mail, so I picked up for you." I held the envelope like it contained a bomb. My test results. Did I even want to know? Yes, I did. Very much so. I opened it and scrunched over the results, skimming the letter. My heart plummeted.

_Percy Jackson, you've tested positive. Congratulations, you're going to have a baby! If you have any questions, you can call..._

I let the piece of paper flutter down to the desk. Positive? I was positive? How? I'd thought that you had a change to _not_ get pregnant. I rested my hand on my stomach and stared blankly into space. I had a little person growing inside of me right now. It's gender wasn't yet determined, yet it was going to be my very own son or daughter. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Proud, maybe. And scared. Really scared. I was going in this thing alone. Hell, I didn't even know the real dad yet. I'd have to wait until the baby was born to figure that part out.

"What's that?" Nico asked, eyeing my results. I stuffed the paper back inside the envelope and shrugged. "Come on Perce. I may have only known you a week, but I know when you're hiding something. What's up?"

"Oh, they couldn't finalize my paperwork yet, so I have to wait on a couple of classes," I lied. There was no way in hell I was telling Nico about my child.

...

Nico's POV

...

I knew Percy was hiding something from me. I knew when he first freaked out about having sex after the party. I mean, I'd done stupid shit too, but I would never dwell on it. When you're drunk, you do stupid shit, it was that simple. Why would he be worried. But all week, he'd acted distant, unlike the first night he came. And the mysterious manilla envelope didn't help matters.

This was a bullshit move, but when he left at three thirty, I snuck a look in the envelope. It was a doctor's letter. About a pregnancy? Why would a college-aged boy need pregnancy results? Unless...

"My god!" I exclaimed, shoving the paper away. Percy came back in, looking a little green around the gills. I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Get the hell out!" I screamed at him. "Get out! Get out of here you little freak of nature!"

"What?" Percy asked fainly. He slowly began to back out the door. I shoved the test results in his face, and his eyes widened considerably.

"What the hell is this?" I asked him. "You're pregnant?! How the hell is that even possible. You're a goddam boy!" Percy snatched his tests away and shoved me back into the room. He closed the door behind us and stood facing away from me. It took me a few moments to realize he was crying. "Oh, uh..." I said awkwardly. I couldn't tell if he was being hormonal due to the baby or if he was overwhelmed and scared. Maybe both.

"You can't tell, okay?" he pleaded. "I was born with the ability to sire and produce children. No one's been sure why. Nothing's ever come up on the records, and everyone just plays it cool. That's what I've done for six years. Normally, I have the right mindset for such occasions. But I never took my pill, and the slim chance I'd get pregnant, well, you can figure out the rest." He shook as he told me the story, and I felt kind of bad yelling at him. I hadn't meant to hurt him any more than he was already hurting.

"Hey...um... if there's anything I can do...I'll try," I stammered. College prepared you for a lot of things. But not comforting hormonal pregnant boys. Percy sat down heavily on his bed and stared at his flat stomach. "So..." I began.

"Let's not," he said, looking up at me. "Look Nico, I appreciate the help, but I only really want it from the boy who got me pregnant in the first place. The other dad. The one with this t-shirt." He went to his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt with a silver skull on the front.

"Oh," I said weakly. "Okay. Well, I'm going to go...get some coffee." I left the room in a hurry. I'd give him a couple of months. I didn't have the heart to tell him he'd been holding up my shirt. At least not yet. That meant that baby, that little boy or girl, that would be my little boy or girl. I was going to be a dad!

...

Well, not a bad start. It'll steadily get better as it goes, trust me.


	2. Chapter 2-Bonding Time

I was trying to read Son of Neptune today, but I kept thinking of what could happen in the second chapter of this story. Stupid brain. It goes a million miles an hour, yet without a creative output.

...

Percy's POv

...

It was Friday night, the night everyone went out to party and live until school started next week. Me? I was content to sit in my dorm, sitting with my back to my headboard, my computer balanced on one knee. I'd made a ham and swiss cheese sandwich, which I occasionally took a bit of as I watched funny Youtube vidoes. I wasn't even sure what I was watching at this point. I'd seen so many. I looked up when Nico came in, lugging a tote bag behind him.

"Hiya Percy," he said, hefting the tote bag up onto the desk. He pulled out a coffee pot and coffee maker. "Whatcha doing?"

"Watching a Q and Slay," I replied, giggling and pausing the video. "Household appliances? Really?" Nico smirked and came over to my bed.

"Scooch over," he demanded. I crossed my arms, but evently I moved. He slid into the spot beside me and crossed his legs at the ankles. We watched crazy Youtube vidoes in silence. Our latest one was a parody of Disney princess songs. The guy's facial expression was killing me, and by the end we were both giggling. "Oh god that was great!" Nico exclaimed, wiping away the tears rolling down his cheeks. I nodded.

"Uh huh," I replied, folding my hands over my middle. I found myself doing that a lot since I found out I had little life inside me. Nico looked over, and the ghost of a smile touched his features.

"How's the baby doing?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Fine I guess," I replied. "Growing bigger every day. Next week mom's taking me in for an ultrasound. I need more than most since my circumstance is a little...unusal." Nico nodded like he understood. "Anyway, they want to make sure nothing is going to happen to the baby. I don't want that either. Even if I don't know the dad, that doesn't mean I don't want to have him or her." Was it just me, or did Nico wince?

"That's great Perce," he said thickly. I studied him for a little bit. I didn't quite understand Nico. The guy went through mood swings faster than girls went through makeup. I set my computer aside and looked at him. "What?" he asked me.

"Shouldn't you be out partying with Leo?" I asked him. "After all, it's the Friday before classes. Last weekend to party?" Nico smirked at me and shrugged his lithe shoulders.

"I don't care about parties tonight," he said, throwing his legs over mine. I smiled at him. "I'd rather stay in with my roomie. That sandwich doesn't look very filling. I'm going to go to the student store. Do you want anything?" I tapped my chin.

"Chocolate," I replied. "Or anything sweet. This little guy is demanding sugar." Nico's knowing smirk turned into a love-filled smile as he gazed at me. "What?" I asked with a nervous laugh. Why was he looking at me that way?

"Oh, nothing," he said, coming over. "Uncle Nico will be right back with your sugar, little rascal," he cooed to my stomach. Then he flushed red and backed away in a hurry. I laughed at his retreating form. Nico sure was great with the unborn baby. I patted my stomach. Maybe Nico wouldn't be so bad to keep around. I glanced at the tote bag. It still looked plenty full. Maybe I could help repay Nico for the food by unpacking the rest of his appliances. I went over and began rummaging through the tote. But instead of more electronics, I found...baby stuff. I pulled out a baby book, some clothes, some bottles, and toys. I sat down on my bed and spread the stuff out on the covers. I saw rattles and stuffed animals and teething rings. Also in the tote was a fluffy yellow and grey baby blanket, and a smaller blue blanket with multi-colored tags on it. Nico had bought baby stuff? I wondered why.

I packed the stuff back up and put it back in the tote. The clothes and toys at least. I studied the bottles next. There was an array of them. Some were slanted. Some were straight. Some were wide. Some were thin. I packed the bottles away and picked up packages of pacifiers. Also a host of those. Some looked nicer than others. I put them away and stored the tote in the cloest. Didn't need people seeing all the baby stuff in the boys' dorm. Not something I was willing to explain. I sat back down on the bed and waited for Nico to come back.

"Here," he called before he was even in the room. I opened the door and he came in with about three bags of things. "Got you some chocolate and gummy bears," he said, handing me the candy. "Also got the both of us chips, some bags of popcorn, and a couple salads. Mmmm, let's see..." I watched him begin putting things away, nibbling on my chocolate bar.

"How come you bought baby things?" I blurted out. "I could've gotten them later." Nico looked over his shoulder at me.

"Yeah right freshie," he said, turning back to shove the salads in the mini fridge. "Tuition is gonna take everything you have. That, and most of that stuff belonged to my little cousins. Everything excpet the pacifiers. Those I bought new. Think of it as a little gift for demanding you to leave the dorm, kay?" I tilted my head to the side. Something told me Nico had a deeper meaning to this. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to just randomly show up with gifts for you. This went much deeper than that.

"You actually care about me," I realized with some surprise. "You actually care about me." Nico froze in putting things away, a bag of chips dangling from his fingers. Sighing, he set them down and sat down beside me.

"May I?" he asked, reaching out his hand. I looked at him quizzically, and he waved his hand over my flat stomach. I nodded wordlessly, and he gently rested his palm on my stomach. "Look Percy, I feel bad about taking you to a party, then allowing you to get drunk. Had I known about...your condition...I would've told Leo to fuck off. I want to help. At the very least, I want to be around until the baby arrives. Can you allow that?"

"I...I don't know," I stammered. "I really want to know who the dad is. Can you help me with that? Can you help me locate the dad?" Nico opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something, but couldn't quite figure out what. I looked down, and realized he still had his hand on my stomach. "You can remove your hand now," I prodded gently. He looked reluctant, but he took his hand back. "Please Nico? You know the frat boys better than anyone. If anyone can figure out who it is, it's you." He sighed again.

"There was a lot of people there," he replied, and my spirits sank. So I may never know who the father is. "I'll do my best," he said at last, rising. "Though Percy," he added over his shoulder. "I'll tell you this. The dad is a lot closer than you think." He left to do God only knew what, leaving me with my thoughts. The dad is closer than I think? What the hell kidn of riddle is that? It wasn't Nico. He wasn't that dumb. Was it Leo? No, I think I would've remembered the Latino doing that. The blonde boy who was grinding against me during one of the songs? There was about five thousand blondes at this school. It would take me months to go through them all, and even then, there may be that chance that he would flee at the prospect of having a baby with a boy. I sighed and flopped back onto my bed, scrubbing at my face with my hands. It was going to be a long night.

...

Nico's POV

...

Keeping the secret from Percy was the hardest thing I've ever done. The stuff for him was part gift, part me wanting to feel like I was part of the child's life. After all, that was my child. That was my son or daughter growing inside my roommate. Hearing him ask for help finding the dad almost made me spill the beans. All I did was promise to do my best, even though it was killing me, knowing full well I was the dad, yet being too scared to tell him it was me. I wasn't even fully sure how he'd react to the news. What if, after he found out, he didn't want me in the baby's life? That would be the worst heartbreak of all.

"Dude," Leo said, waving his hand in front of my face. "Whatever is on your mind, get it out. Your mood is effecting the party people." I scowled at my friend and shoved away the cup of punch he offered me.

"I just need somewhere to crash for tonight," I told him. "Percy needs some space to think tonight. He's...got a lot on his mind. A couple of his classes fell through." Leo rolled his eyes.

"He should come get some punch," he responded to that. "That would take his mind off his classes for awhile."

"No!" I said, a little too quickly. Leo actually turned to face me. It was odd to see him so still and serious. "I mean...I want my wits about me tonight. It's the first weekend before classes. Everyone wants a little action tonight. I, on the other hand, don't." Leo stared at me for so long that I wondered if he'd gone deaf.

"Nico di Angelo, the biggest player I know, doesn't want a little action the first weekend before classes?" he finally said, shaking his head. "Un-freaking-believable. Well, alright. But this party won't be any fun without a little help." He wandered off, and soon the music was deafening. I clamped my hands over my ears and glared at the walls like they were the culprit of the ringing in my ears. I finally shoved my way out the front door and made my way to the central lawn. I found the Weeping Willow tree I sat under when I needed to think and nestled myself amongst the raised roots. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the smooth/rough bark of the tree.

"Nico?" I opened my eyes and found Percy picking his way over to me. He already walked like it hurt. I jumped up and helped him make his way over to the tree. I took the blanket he'd brought, spread it out, and helped him sit down. "God Nico, I'm not fat yet," he joked as I sat beside him. "What are you doing out here tough man? Shouldn't you be partying?"

"Shouldn't you be watching two dudes get drunk and attempt to pin clothespins to each other?" I shot back, a smile plastered on my face. Over the last week, being around Percy was easier. I no longer thought of him as my annoying freshman roommate I was unfortunately stuck with. He chuckled lowly and laid back, twining his fingers behind his head and staring up at the black sky.

"Point taken," he said. "But I couldn't stay seated much longer in there. I felt suffocated. I don't know. I think I'm nervous for my appointment on Thurday. It's my first time with a different doctor, who doesn't really know me that well. Dr. Hanson seems nice, and he's pretty cool, but I'm still scared about my first appointment." I reached out and gently rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb. He looked at me.

"You're going to do great," I told him. "You'll come out with flying colors and a beautiful and healthy baby. The doc will be blown away." He gave me a tiny smile and nodded.

"I hope you're right," he said. "I wish you could come with me. Having you there would help a lot. But you probably can't. They're barely letting me go." I twined my fingers with his.

"Be brave, okay?" I said with him. "I'll be thinking of you all day Thurday. Will they know the gender by then?" He shook his head. "Probably still too early, huh? Well, you're going to do great anyway. Be brave." He gave me a thumbs up.

"You got it, dude," he said, laughing. "Say, wanna look at the nonexistent stars with me? They're beautiful. I think." I laughed and laid beside him. He scooted closer so our hips were touching. He looked over at me and smiled. "I wish you would be that dad Nico," he said, almost a little wistfully. "You'd be a great rolemodel for the little one."

"Even if I don't end up being the biological father, I can be the dad," I replied. "A great dad isn't the one who makes the child. He's the one that raises the child." Percy turned to look at me, and I bit my lower lip, gauging his reaction.

"Well put Nico," he said, gazing back at the stars. "Well put indeed." He laid in silence for awhile, staring at the stars we couldn't see. Only after he fell asleep did I realize we were still holding hands.

...

Percy's POV

...

I woke up in my bed, a little groggy from last night. I was sure I wasn't in my bed when I fell asleep. How did I get here? I glanced over at Nico, who was sprawled face-down on his bed. He still had his street cloths on, and he looked cute in jeans and a t-shirt. His dark hair flopped into his eyes, no doubt closed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then bolted down the hall to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach.

"God," I moaned quietly, sinking to the floor. I thought morning sickness wasn't supposed to appear until _after_ the first month. Then again, this wasn't the typical pregnancy. I slunk back to the room and shook Nico's shoulder. "Nico," I croaked. "Nico, wake up." He mumbled in his sleep and curled up on his side. "Okay, adorable, but I need company." That woke him up. He bolted upright. I crawled into his bed and rested my head on his lap. "I got morning sickness," I said.

"Already?" he asked. "Doesn't that not start until after the first month?"

"Someone's been doing research," I joked weakly. "But yeah. Then again, nothing about this is, even by the loosest definition, is normal." I scrubbed at my face. I felt hot and cold all over.

"You're sweating," Nico commented. "Off with that shirt." He peeled my thin black t-shirt off of me and took the time to study me. "No baby weight yet," he said. "Just some morning sickness I guess." I groaned, and he shoved the garbage bin under my chin. I threw up into it, then practically collapsed onto the mattress. Nico set the bin aside and rubbed my back. "It's okay Percy," he murmured soothingly. "It's okay." I must admit, it was nice being fussed over. Not that I was going to get used to it. After all, Nico wasn't the real father of my child. But he did have a good point. It wasn't about who created the baby. It was about who was there for the baby. And right now, Nico was giving me the best gift of all. His time.

...

Well wasn't that lovely and fluffy. Next chapter will be the doctor's appointment and secret daddy Nico worrying over his two babies.


	3. Chapter 3-Good News

So, I've been thinking about this chapter a lot the last few hours, and while my head is currently pounding a rather catchy tune on a bass drum, I am instead going to write it all down before my waterlogged brain forgets it all.

...

Percy's POV

...

It was my appointment day, and I was a nervous wreck. The hospital we were going to was half an hour away from the college, and my mom came to pick me up at nine, just after my first class of the day. I put the rest of my things in my dorm, grabbed the necessary equiment for your standard ultrasound, and got into the car. I slipped my ear buds in my ears and plugged them into my iPod, but I didn't turn on any music. They were mostly to keep mom from talking to me. I kept my hand clutched on my new book, _One Man Guy_. Mom got it for me before college hoping it would calm me down. It just made me more anxious.

It went a little something like this: these two boys, who'd never met before, suddenly begin to do everything together. Alek, the younger, less sure of himself boy, lets Ethan, bad-boy skateboarder call the shots and convince him to do things he wouldn't normally consider doing. It was sweet, don't get me wrong. I loved the way Ethan transformed around Alek, and how Alek came out of his shell around Ethan. But they had their lives pretty much figured out. And they didn't involve being teenage pregnant boys. I gazed down at the bright yellow cover, fingering the edge. The cover, which usually made me feel better, just made me sad today. Why couldn't I have a relationship like Ethan and Alek? Something easy. Fair. Someone I could be myself around and they wouldnt judge me too bad.

"We're here," mom said to me, squeezing my knee. I yanked the ear buds out and twirled them around my iPod, stuffing them both in my pocket. I clutched my book to my hip and gazed at the glowing, red sign above the automatic double doors. Lincoln Memorial Hospital. So this would be my new place of torture. I suddenly didn't feel nineteen anymore. I was thirteen again, standing outside the whitewash of Silver Linings Hospital, the one specializing in preteen and teen issues. More specifically, teenage pregnancy. Lincoln Memorial looked like a a bigger, older version of Silver Linings. "Are you ready?" mom asked, coming up behind me. I jumped.

"Yes," I replied. Mom steered me into the fluorescent glow of the front hallway, then checked us in. The resceptionist ushered us in immediately. Apparently, a small circle of personnel had been briefed on my condition, because we weren't forced to wait long. I was first whisked into an exam room by an admittedly handsome male nurse. I sat down on the table while mom sat in the chair and read a magazine. I gazed around the room at all the signs. The stupid rate your pain scale caught my attention. Rate your pain on a scale of one to ten. I didn't have any physical pain, but my heart felt like it would shatter. So, emotional pain was at an eleven.

"Percy?" I twisted around as Doctor Hanson pushed his way in. He was in his mid-thirties, with some stubble and kind hazel eyes. He was cute in that older-gentleman way I'd come to recognize. "Hello again Percy. I see Nigel got you all settled. How does everything feel?" Nigel? So that was the male nurse's name. I'd definitely have to remember him.

"I have morning sickness already," I told him. He scribbled something down on his clipboard. "Is it supposed to come this early?" I asked him. "I mean, I know it comes after the first month or so, but it's only been a couple of weeks." Doctor Hanson paused in his scribbling and looked at me. "It hurts to walk sometimes," I added.

"Well Percy," Doctor Hanson said, looking up at me. "Since your situation is so unique, I would say the morning sickness is going to be normal. I would say everything is going to come a little early, since the male body is not, technically, designed to carry life. So, eight months may be all your little one needs in there." I placed a hand over my stomach and gazed down. Eight months? I was only going to carry my child eight months? "As for the walking, I would say you need some gentle exercises to keep you limber while you've got the child. Yoga is always recommended of course. But if that isn't your thing, reaching down to try and touch your toes, or holding your hands above your head will work just fine. Now, let's go see what we have to work with."

Ten minutes later, I was dressed in a blue hospital gown with manly pink flowers on it. I laid down on a bed that kept me more or less propped up while the doc waved a camera over my flat middle. Mom clutched my hand and occasionally smiled at me. My stomach felt like it was trying to twist itself in knots. This was the moment. It was probably still too early in the game to determine what would happen, but at least I would get to see what the collection of cells looked like. I watched the black and white screen with growing anxiety, but what I saw didn't make any since. Doctor Hanson, on the other hand, looked delighted.

"It appears," he said to me. "That you have a collection of cells here." He circled a pen around a tiny black blotch. "And here." He circled another tiny black blotch. My head spun. Two collections of cells? That meant...

"I'm having twins?" I asked him in astonishment, staring at the screen. "I'm going to have two babies, not one?" Mom hugged me, but I barely felt it. That meant someone at college was going to be the father of twins, and he wouldn't even know it. The doc got me cleaned up, dressed, and sent me on my merry way. He said everything was fine, and the babies were going to be just fine, as of right now. Mom bundled me in the car and set the pictures from the ultrasound on my lap, but I couldn't even look at them. Twins. I was going to be the mother (because, let's be honest, what pregnant boy would be the _father_ of the children) to two little baby boys or girls. Or one of each. "This has to be a mistake mom," I said quietly. "Looking out the window. "I can't be having twins. I shouldn't be having a baby in the first place. Let alone two. This has to be a mistake."

"It's not a mistake Percy," she said to me. "It's a blessing. You're going to be a great mother, and the kids will adore you." I stared out the window for a long time. It was only eleven, and Nico would be headed to lunch right now. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent him a quick text.

_Guess what? I'm having twins! Doc confirmed it today at the ultrasound. Have pictures_. I set the phone on my lap and tried to read, but after a few pages I felt like I was going to vomit, so I stopped. Instead, I rested my forehead on the cool glass and closed my eyes. My phone vibrated. I groaned and peeled my eyes open. It was a text from Nico.

_Oh my god twins?! You must show me the pictures! I will meet you for lunch. Then we'll skip classes_. I felt a smile creeping up before I could stop it. Nico getting excited was kind of...cute. In that way older boys have. Mom dropped me off and told me to call her if I needed her. I promised I would just as a wall of weight descended out of nowhere and crushed me in a hug.

"Oof," I said. "Mom, this is Nico, my roommate. Nico, please stop crushing my lungs." He released me and smiled at my mom. She smiled back, but she had to get to work, so she didn't stay long. Nico held out a basket and a blanket. "A picnic?" I asked, wrinkling my nose in amusement. Nico spread the blanket out right on the front yard and began spreading out the picnic things. My mouth watered as I gazed at the food. There were sandwiches and chips and sodas and candy and all sorts of other goodies. Nico helped me sit down and served me enough sandwiches to feed my first hour class.

"So it went well?" he asked between bites of tuna salad. I didn't have the heart to eat innocent sea animals, and I think he knew that, because there was ham and swiss, peanut butter and grape jam, and egg salad on wheat. I helped myself to the healty sandwich. Doctor said it would be good to go on a light diet. I nibbled at my crust as I thought about what to say.

"As well as you'd expect," I replied at last. "I mean, I was told I'm having not one, but two babies by someone I don't even know." Once again, Nico winced when I said that. "Do you know who it is?" I asked, looking at him.

"Not yet," he said, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Bullshit," I said. "Who is it Nico? Please, tell me. I can't take it anymore. I need to know who the dad is. I can't do this alone." Nico sighed and set his sandwich aside.

"Look Percy, I really don't have a strong opinion on who it is yet, but I have narowed it down. I'm close to figuring it out, okay." I stared down at my hands, feeling the tears begin to well. Did I even want to know? Nico scooted over, pulled me onto his lap, and circled his arms around me. "Hey, it's okay," he murmured, smoothing down my messy hair. "It's okay Percy. It's okay." I sniffed and buried my face in his shirt. He smelled of aftershave and mayo, a strange an alluring combination. "Hey, it'll be alright. The guy who did this? He's the luckiest man alive. He's got an amazing boyfriend he doesn't even know yet with the perfect family on the way."

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up," I said, lifting my head. "And...I hope you're right. I just really want to know who the dad is." Nico's grip on me tightened and he pressed a kiss to my temple. I shivered. Something about this moment felt so, so right. "Nico..." I said hesitantly, shyly. Why the sudden rush of emotion now? I'd never been shy and insecure around guys before, even guys older than me.

"Mmm?" Nico asked, resting his head on top of mine. He seemed content right now, and I didn't want to spoil it. "Are you okay Percy? Feeling queasy? We can move this inside the building if you want." But I was shaking my head.

"No, no, I'm fine," I said. "It's just..." I trailed off, blushing faintly. How could I explain to Nico that I wanted him to kiss me? Not on the temple. The kind of kiss that gives you butterflies in your stomach and shoots fireworks into the sky. I twirled his shirt around in my fingers and stared at an ant slowly crawling its way up a blade of grass. "Nico, have you ever wanted to kiss someone, but you knew you shouldn't? But the feeling wouldn't go away?"

"Um..." Nico said, actually looking like he was putting some thought into this. "Last year I wanted to kiss Leo. But we were both pretty wasted. Does that count?" I felt angry all of a sudden. How dare he mock my serious question. I tore myself away from his grasp and stood.

"Fine," I spat. "Don't answer honestly. I never cared anyway." But I did care. I cared a lot. Nico rose slowly and gripped my shoulders, looking me in the eye. I bit my lip and looked away.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have done that. Yes, I have wanted to kiss someone I know I shouldn't. But that won't stop me." He pressed his lips softly to mine. They tasted vaguely of cherries, and for a brief moment I wondered if he wore chap stick. But then I relaxed and just let the kiss happen. It wasn't the fairytale kiss I'd been expecting, but it did leave me feeling warm and happy. Nico pulled away and gave me a sheepish grin. "I hope you don't mind my bluntness," he said. "But I've learned that if you beat around the bush, you typically push people away." He sat down, then tugged on my hand until I sat down beside him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we just sat together on the front yard, watching the birds and munching on candy. But above all, we just enjoyed each other's company.

...

I woke up in cold sweat, breathing heavily. I just had a nightmare about having a miscarriage and losing both babies. What if that really happened? What if I wasn't strong enough, not ready enough, to successfully have my babies? I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, sobbing into my pajama pants. I woulnd't be able to live if I lost my babies before I even saw them.

"Percy?" I looked up and, through the haze, saw Nico hovering over me. "Are you okay Perce?" He slid into bed beside me and wrapped an arm around me, resting his head on top of my head. "Tell me what's wrong Percy." I wiped my eyes.

"I just dreamt that I lost both the babies. I miscarried. Nico...I can't lose them. They may be unplanned, but I want them. Their mine. They're my flesh and blood. I can't just lose them. What if I'm not ready? What if I'm not strong enough to carry them yet." Nico rubbed soothing circles on my back as he listened to me vent.

"Don't dwell on it," he advised. "It'll just upset you and the little fellows in there." He ran his fingers nimbly over my stomach. "Then something really will happen. Just relax. It'll be okay. You're healthy. The babies are healthy. Hey, tell me what you want to name them." I was very grateful for the change in topic.

"Well, for two boys I want Hector and Henry," I said. "For girls, Gabbie and Gracie. And for one of each, Diana and Dakota." Nico began toying with my hair, making me drowsy.

"Those are great," he whispered. "I love the names. You sure have this all figured out." My eyelids felt heavy and Nico's fingers felt amazing in my hair. "Ah, I see someone's tired," he continued, a tiny smile forming. "Go to sleep Perce." He gently eased me down and wrapped his arms securely around me. I nestled close to him and closed my eyes. Around Nico, I felt safe. Around him, everything was going to be alright.

...

Well, our boys will have twins! Fun, fun!


	4. Author's Note-Dear Disgusted

Alright, I never thought I'd actually have to do this for this story. I've never had a bad review for my Percy Jackson stories before. But here we go.

Dear Disgusted, thank you for pointing out how sick I am. I love to be told that. First off, I'm not gay, nor have I ever been. But that doesn't give you the right to go and belittle my writing. And hurt Percy and Nico's feelings (really, they're crying in the corner as I type this to you). I do not hate; I do not judge. I know many people are not like me, but that doesn't mean I have to deal with them on a day to day basis. Thank you for not only criticizing my work and my pairing choice, but hurting the feelings of two very sensitive fictional characters

It is not like I make it secret that it is a boy/boy paring. It is stated, and listed, as such. Or you're incredibly new to the fandom, and do not realize how many stories like mine are out there. It is not a bad thing. As my profile pic says, love is love. Their love is beautiful and pure, and while this story may be a little on the odd side, it's not like it's the first of its kind

While we're on the subject, this is a site for fans to write about how the please. If you do not like it, then why are you on this site, reading this particular story? I mean, really, if you have no better life than that, I feel bad for you, not me. At least I know when to keep my mouth shut. And have an inkling of a social life. But, back to the subject at hand. I am a FAN, writing a FICTIONAL story for , a site dedicated to nothing but fictional work about our favorite fandoms.

I believe, sir or madame, that you have been raised in a close-minded family. While that is good for you, and may work for you and your petty family, it is not cool with me. I've been raised to be open minded. I accept this kind of thing. News flash: it happens. Okay, not the male pregnancy thing, but the gay thing. It is real; it happsn; people like you need to get over it and leave well enough alone.

You are clearly not worth my time, nor are you worth the ground I spit on. BUT, I will defend my stories, my pairing, MY BOYS, until my dying breath. I do not care what you think of my stories, that is your humble opinion. BUT, I will never tolerate someone hurting Percy and Nico (as you clearly have done). I'm not even mad at you, Disgusted. I'm Disappointed. People like you need your lips sewn together, and I say that in the nicest way possible.

So, I suppose I've said all that needs to be said, haven't I? I really hope you read this and try to understand it from my POV. It's not so much that you don't like my work, it's the fact that you hate it because it's either a) about a gay paring or b) because said gay pairing is having twin babies. Now, it is late, I still have a funky beat playing in my head, and I'm tired. This just couldn't wait till morning. This needed to be said tonight. As I said, I will defend my boys until my last breath. They deserve that much.


	5. Chapter 4-Nico Lies

Well, I'm glad to see so much support. Percy and Nico are glad for the fact too. They actually managed to sleep easily last night. But anyway, the baby names. You can send in suggestions if you want (because my brain is fried right now from all the names I had to think of for another story). Or you can comment on the already existing ones. More will come up this chapter.

...

Percy's POV

...

The next morning, I had to leave class twice to go throw up. This whole thing was becoming less and less fun. Don't get me wrong, I was excited, and a tad scared, to have the babies. I wanted my precious angels. But the morning sickness was something I could live without. Since it was Friday, I had class again at three, so I decided to go back to my dorm instead of going to the cafeteria. I didn't want to face my peers yet. I staggered back into the dorm and collapsed onto my bed.

"Ah Percy." I looked up and blinked in surprise. Nico was sitting in the desk chair, his feet propped up on the desk and a book spread out on his lap. He had an open bag of chips on the desk, and he turned to look at me. "What brings you back to the dorm so early? I figured you and Annabeth would be discussing beginners chemistry."

"Um, no," I replied. "I had to leave class twice to throw up, and I didn't want to face our peers, so here I am. I'm going to hide here until my afternoon class, then hopefully work on my homework. If these little monsters allow it." I chuckled and patted my stomach. "So, what are you doing here tough man?" Tough man kind of became his nickname. He never commented on it, and I just continued to call him it. Nico plunged his hand into the chip bag and crunched down a chip, going back to the book. I squinted at it. "Hey, is that _One Man Guy_?" I asked him. "You have a copy?" He shook his head and marked his place with a blue ribbon bookmark.

"No, I sort of plucked it off your shelf," he replied with a lopsided grin. "I saw you reading it yesterday and it looked good. Since it was on your shelf I'm assuming your done?" I nodded, though I wondered when he saw me with it. Probably after the doctors appointment. After our picnic, we'd come back to the dorm, where Nico promtly fell into his bed and passed it out. So I'd finished _One Man Guy_. Spoiler: Alek and Ethan had a happy ever after. Of course. Or, at the very least, a happier ever after then they would've had. Alek's parents weren't necessarily happy when the found out he was gay and was into bad boy Ethan. "It's good. Please tell me Alek and Ethan stay together through the whole book? They're so damn cute." I just blinked at him. I'd never seen Nico this excited about a book. I mean, he was an American Lit major, but he didn't strike me as a free reader.

"I'm not telling," I said at last, pretending to zip my lips shut. Nico groaned and mimed throwing a chip at me. I giggled. He was slowly going to die of anticipation. Especially when Alek's dad catches him kissing Ethan. "Hey, do you have something that settles upset stomachs?" I asked him. Nico had a plethora of medicines that somehow escaped the once over of the nurse. "Or aspirin?" Nico produced a bottle of tylenol. He handed me a couple, along with a bottle of ginger ale and a pudding cup. I took all three things and downed the pills and half the bottle of ginger ale.

"Say, about the baby names," he began. He was fiddling with something now, turning it over and over in his hands like he was afraid it would blow away. I stared at it as I laid back down on my bed. Maybe I could catch a nap before it was time for class. I was already feeling drowsy. Was that a side affect of being pregnant? Cause if so, it was one of the worst. "I do like the names you picked out, but I have a few ideas myself." I stared at him through half-lidded eyes. He crawled into bed with me and sat against the headboard, toying with my hair. I purred with pleasure and rolled onto my other side, plopping my head on his lap. "Wanna hear them?" he asked anxiously. I realized he really wanted my approval.

"Sure," I said. "I'll hear them. I'm always interested in new names." He grinned at me, his shoulders drooping in relief. He'd been afraid, I realized. Afraid I wouldn't want to hear what he had to say. Though I didn't know exactly why. Maybe it was tied to the whole "Uncle Nico" thing. He enjoyed being part of the unborn twins lives.

"Well, I'm assuming you want to boys. You could name them Alek and Ethan." I laughed, and he smiled. Alek and Ethan! Just like _One Man Guy_! That was actually plain genius. "I also like Jonah, so do you have something that could go with that?"

"Noah," I said with a smirk. "They rhyme. But I really like the Alek and Ethan idea. That's brilliant. That's what I'll name my boys. What about two girls?"

"I was thinking Disney princess themed, because they will be your little princesses. Belle and Aurora?" Again, I laughed. The whole theme thing was actually really smart. "As for one of each, I like Dakota for the boy. So another state. Arizona? Georgia?"

"You've certainly given me a lot to think about," I said to him. "I really want to baby boys though. It's weird, but I think they are boys. I can't explain how I know, I just do." Nico nodded like he understood, and I took the time to study him. He was almost glowing with pleasure, almost more so than me. That was odd. Why would Nico be glowing with pleasure at the unborn, unnamed twins?

"Hey Nico," I said as he toyed with my hair again. "Have you found out who the dad is yet?" He paused just long enough to make it noticeable. "Nico?" I asked, looking at him. "I've had this feeling for awhile but...you aren't the dad, are you? You'd tell me if you were, right?" He opened and closed his mouth like a dead fish, trying to decide what to say. "Nico?" I asked in a small voice. "Nico, what's going on?"

"Percy, I..." He paused, then closed his eyes. "I'm not the father Percy. I'm sorry, but I'm not the father." My spirits sank. I would tell myself that Nico wasn't the father, but I was secretly hoping that he was. He would make a great father. "I don't know who is, okay? There were dozens of people at Leo's party. It could be just about anyone. I let out a small sigh and snuggled against him, wrapping my arms around his waist so he wouldn't go anywhere. He chuckled, though it sounded a little forced. He began to toy with my hair again. Eventually, he picked up the book and began reading aloud to me, until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

...

Nico's POV

...

Why did I lie to him? I had the perfect opportunity to tell him I was the father, and that I would never leave him high and dry. But I chickened out at the last second. Why couldn't I do it? Why couldn't I just own up to my mistake? Why couldn't I be the bigger person? Percy told me his darkest secret. He trusted me enough to tell me he could get pregnant, yet I couldn't tell him I was the one who did that to him! I wasn't the kind of person he wanted his children around. I was a liar and a coward. As Percy slept, I continued to read, but I couldn't focus on the book. After half an hour of only reading five pages, I replaced my bookmark and set the book aside. I gingerly climbed out of the bed and spread a notebook out on the desk. I grabbed a bottle of sparkling water from the mini fridge and sat down in the desk chair, staring at the blank pages before me.

"Nico?" I sprang up from the chair and opened the door. Jason, one of Leo's best friends, pushed his way passed me and looked down at the sleeping Percy. "How are things with the freshie going?" he asked. I shushed him and sat him down on my bed so he wouldn't disturb Percy. Nonetheless, the young brunette mumbled in his sleep. Something about morning sickness and classes. I gulped as Jason looked at him. "Did he just..." he began, but he shook his head. "So, what happened at the party? Leo told me I was a little out of it."

"Oh, nothing," I said, turning back to the notebook. I ought to start my homework, but there was no way I was going to be able to concentrate. It was due on Monday, so I had all weekend to work on it. Actually, I had today off. It was the one day this week I didn't have classes. "I drank a little bit. I danced with some people, you included. And I had sex with my roommate..." Jason's jaw dropped through my floor.

"No way," he said, looking at Percy. "Him? You had sex with him?" A little ball of anger bloomed in my chest. I whirled and grabbed Jason's shirt, hauling him up. What was wrong about me having sex with Percy, other than he was going to have my babies?

"What is wrong with that?" I challenged. "He's a great kid. He's thoughtful and funny and smart." Jason held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. I released his shirt and went back to the notebook. I slammed it shut and sank back in the chair, burying my face in my hands. "Jay, have you ever done something you've regretted doing?" I asked him.

"Um...that depends," he replied. Percy mumbled something about baby names, so I crawled into his bed and toyed with his hair until he was calm again. He snaked his arms around me, effectively pinning me to the bed. "Nco, what the hell have you done?" Jason asked, turning to look at me. He leaned against the wall, his lip curling up. But he didn't dare make another offhanded comment about mine and Percy's relationship. Whatever it was. I couldn't necessarily call him my boyfriend. But I couldn't call him just my friend either.

"Nothing, I was just wondering," I replied at last, dropping a hand onto Percy's stomach. The gesture seemed innocent enough, but I knew the real reason. I wanted to feel close to my babies. Percy wiggled and blinked his sea-green eyes open. He smiled when he saw me. "Percy, say hello to Jason," I said gently. Percy peered over his shoulder as Jason.

"Hello," he croaked, massaging his throat. "Nico..." I looked down at him. He glanced down at his stomach, and I removed my hand. "Nico, I'm feeling peckish," he said, and immediately I swarmed the fridge, looking for something that wouldn't upset his stomach. I grabbed him a Sprite and stuck a bowl of chicken soup in the microwave. He took the bottle gratefully and took a sip. Jason studied the two of us, and slowly his snide expression melted. I wondered how we looked, him curled up on the bed and me serving him like it was my job. Jason smiled at us.

"You know, you two are awfully cute together. You're like an old married couple." I froze, my hand halfway to the microwave to retrieve the soup. Percy stared at him like the very idea horrified him. "What are you looking at me like that Percy? You carrying his babies or something? I gagged, causing Jason to look at me. "Um, okay?" he said, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Jay, out, I need to talk to him," I got out before my throat closed. Jason gave me funny looks, but I grabbed him by the wrist and shoved him out of the room. Percy looked at me.

"Nico, your reaction..." he said. "Are you?"

"I'm not," I lied, then winced. "That sounds bad. I gagged because he got close to the truth, but not the whole truth. Hell, they could be his babies if we really thought about it." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. I bit my lower lip. Would he buy it? Finally, he sighed.

"Nico, he's not the father. That much I know," he said. "Is it bad that I really want it to be you?" I almost gagged again. "Yeah, that's stupid," Percy said, glancing away. "You aren't that dumb. Besides, you had your pick of people at the party. Why would you want to have the lowly freshman. I'm no one's first choice."

"You stop that," I scolded him. "Maybe in high school, though I didn't know you then, but college is a whole new ballgame." I crawled back into his bed and wrapped my arms around him. "I'll tell you now Percy, you'd be my first choice anyday. That, my friend, is no lie." He seemed to ponder that. "Can I tell you something?" I asked him. He nodded. "I..." I stopped. I couldn't tell him. "Never mind," I mumbled.

"Nico, tell me what you wanted to tell me," he pleaded, fisting my shirt. "Pretty please? You wouldn't hide anything from me, would you." I felt my stomach crawling up my throat, so I untangled myself and ran to the bathroom down the hall. I leaned over to toilet and emptied my stomach. Why couldn't I tell him?

"Why can't I tell him?" I asked my mirror self as I splashed cold water on my face. "It's not that hard. Just tell him! Tell him your the dad!" I leaned over the sink and closed my eyes, but a few tears trickled out anyway. "I can't," I said. "I can't, I can't. I can't see the look on his face when he finds out I lied to him. I can't take it. What if he doesn't want me in his life after that? I can't, I can't, I can't..." I wanted to tell him so bad. Was it a mistake, sleeping with him and getting him pregnant. Was the universe playing a cruel prank on me? I wasn't as cool and confident as I let on. I was terrified.

"You can't what?" I whirled around and found Percy hovering near the doorway. He cocked his head to the side and studied me. "What can't you do?" he asked. "Do you have something to tell me?" All of a sudden, I felt furious with him. Why was he badgering me?

"Stop!" I roared, and he actually took a step back, his sea-green eyes widening. "Stop pestering me! God, if I had something to tell you, I would tell you, god dammit. Leave me alone already!"

"Nico..." he said, tears beginning to form. "If this is about the dad..."

"Shut up!" I screamed, rushing him and slamming him against the wall with such a force his head bounced. "Shut up! You know why I don't know the dad? He's no where else to be found! You know why that is? I lied to you! I'm the dad!"

...

I think we're going to end right here, in the heat of the argument, because that's always a good place to stop. I wonder if they'll make up.


	6. Chapter 5-The Second Mistake

Right, so I didn't really want to wait a whole week to post a new chapter. So I'm going to do my best to update again tonight. Feel special guys. I don't always update twice in one night, but for you, my lovely and loyal fans, I will.

...

Percy's POV

...

I'd heard Nico, but I didn't quite believe it to be true. He was just pulling my leg. Or trying to hurt me emotionally as well as physically (really, my head was killing me right now). There was no way he would lie to me about something so important. I may not have known him long, but he would never lie to me. He slammed me against the wall again, and my head lolled to the side uselessly.

"Did you hear me?" he snarled. "I am the dad. I am the dad. I lied to you Percy. I've known from day one I was the dad, but I never told you." Every phrase, every word, stabbed and cut and whipped deep, but I kept my gaze level on him, refusing to back down. "I am the FUCKING DAD!" he roared, slamming me against the wall a third time. Spots danced in my vision, and the warm enfolds of darkness began to wash over me. But I pummeled them into submission and rose back to consciousness.

"You're lying now," I said to him. His dark eyes narrowed like he thought I was kidding. "There's no way you'd lie to me about that," I said to him. "You care for me. And you don't want to hurt me." A fourth slam against the wall, this one harder than the last. I felt the back of my head, and my hand came back wet, sticky, and red. I was bleeding. I really hoped my little ones were okay in there. They were getting jostled around something fierce. "Nico, stop, you're hurting me," I murmured. Sleep sounded like a really good idea right about now.

"I. Am. Not. Lying," he gritted out. "I am telling the truth. That skull t-shirt you have. That is my t-shirt. And I want it back, fyi. I was the one who got you pregnant. It's been me all along." He got right in my face, so close I could smell his sour breath. It smelled like vomit and desperation. "I lied right to your face Percy. I am the father, whether you like it or not. In eight months, you'd better believe I'm getting a goddamn blood test. Then you'll see." All the fight seemed to leave him, and he let me go. I immediately crumpled to the ground, my concrete limbs too heavy to hold me up any longer. I sank against the wall, watching the smear of red travel with me. Nico panted for a little while, his back turned to me.

"You are lying," I got out. "You are. You aren't the dad." Suddenly, he was on top of me, pressing a hand to my throat. I gasped for breath and scrabbled feebly at the ground. It was getting harder to breathe. Almost as suddenly, he rose, staring down at me in horror. I took deep, shuddery breaths as my lungs struggled to work.

"Percy, oh my god," he whispered, his hands going up to his mouth like he just realized what he'd done. "Here, let me..." He reached down and touched my arm, and I screamed. All of me hurt. Oh god. My babies. My precious angels. Were they alright in there? Did he hurt them?

"Don't touch me!" I told him. I stood on shaky legs and peered at myself in the mirror. My throat was red from where he'd been pressing it, and my head looked slightly swollen. But none of that mattered. What about the little life inside of me? Were they okay. "How could you do this?" I asked, turning to look at Nico. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and Nico looked own at the floor, refusing to meet my gaze. "How could you do this Nico? How could you hurt me? Hurt them? If they're really your babies, you would never hurt them."

"Shit," he swore softly. "Shit, shit. Good God Percy I'm so sorry." He sounded broken, but how could I trust him after what he'd just done. I laid a palm over my stomach, hoping maybe it would give me a sign. Nothing. As still as if they were dead. I sobbed. I hoped I hadn't lost my babies. Unplanned as they may be, I didn't want to lose Alek and Ethan. Not before I got to know and love them properly.

...

"What happened again?" mom asked for perhaps the thousandth time. I called her shortly after the incident, saying I needed emergency medical attention. I hadn't said why. I left that for her to wonder. I folded my arms over my middle and prayed my babies would be okay. Maybe it was a mistake to trust Nico after all. My second mistake. My first was falling for him in the first place. I thought he was sweet and caring. No. He was anything but. I sighed, which turned into a choked back sob. "Oh Percy," mom said, taking my hand in hers. My phone buzzed. No doubt another text from Nico. In a half hour span, he'd sent me five messages.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school right now," I said, turning to her. "Can I stay at home until the babies arrive? I promise I'll go to college afterwards. I just want to stay home so nothing can happen to them." Mom and I rode in silence for a full ten minutes before either of us said anything else. "Mom, I fell, that's all," I said at last.

"You have to be careful Percy," she said, though she still sounded doubtful. Yeah, I didn't really believe that either. Mom slid into the spot in front of Lincoln Memorial, and I climbed out. Mom went to park the car and I went inside. Emily, the brunette receptionist, looked up.

"Percy!" she exclaimed, coming around the desk and examining me. "What happened honey?" I glanced at the doors, but mom was still parking the car. I turned back to Emily.

"My roommate attacked me in the bathroom," I said. "He kept telling me over and over he was the dad, but I wouldn't believe him, but he just kept slamming me into the wall and harming me..." I paused as the tears leaked out again. "I just have to make sure that my babies are alright," I said at last. "I can't lose them. I barely know them." Emily called down and told Dr. Hanson I needed an emergency ultrasound to see if my babies were alright. Dr. Hanson wasted no time in getting down to us, ushering me back, and getting me prepped. He waved his little camera over my stomach.

"Your little ones are just fine," he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. My babies were safe. They really were. "A little shaken up, I would guess, and a lot stressed out because their mom is, otherwise they're fine." I looked at my little bundles of cells, which were already forming little heads and hands. My babies were growing fast. I smiled at them.

"Hullo Alek and Ethan," I said to the screen. "Uncle Nico was very bad, wasn't he? He hurt your mommy." Dr. Hanson's expression softened as he studied me. I wasn't a college student anymore. I was a scared mother worried for the future of her babies. God, how sentimental I sounded. And very feminist. "Thanks for checking things out on such short notice," I said, turning to face the doc.

"Oh, it's no problem," he said. "Your case is so unique, everyone keeps a special eye on you here. You can continue to come back to us, if you decide to leave college," he added. I eyed him suspiciously. "Emily told me, briefly, of what happened," he explained. "If I were you, I would get as far away from that school as possible until you have safely had the babies." I nodded. I assumed as much.

"Hey doc?" I began. "Can I please check my messages in here? I don't want mom to see them." He nodded and left. I retrieved my phone from my jeans pocket and checked everything. Since arriving at the hopsital, I had four new voicemails, eight new messages, and three snapchats. I ingorned the snapchats altogether. I wasn't in the mood. I checked the messages first, but all of them simply said I'm sorry over and over again. Then I checked the voicemails.

"Percy, it's Nico. Look, I know what I did was so, so wrong. I swear I wasn't lying though. I am the dad. And I love them, and you, so, so much. Please come back and let me explain. I promise I will never harm you again. Just come back to me."

"Percy, Nico again. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I would never hurt you on purprose. Please answer or call me back or something. I can't take it. Are the babies okay? Please tell me I didn't kill my babies."

"Percy, are you there? Please answer me. I miss you already. The dorm feels empty without you and your things. Why did you take everything? You still have a home here you know. I miss you. Call me."

"Percy?"

That last one was one simple word; my name. But he didn't need to say anything. He was devastated at the prospect of killing his little babies. But I didn't want to talk to him right now. I needed time to cool down. My phone buzzed in my hand, and I looked down at it, Nico again. I debated letting it go to voicemail again. But finally, I picked up.

"Oh my god you picked up," Nico breathed. "Percy, I can never say sorry enough to make up for my inexusable behavior. I have no idea what I was thinking."

"You weren't thinking," I interrupted. "You just weren't thinking."

"Okay, I'll give you that," he said. "But I am more sorry than I've ever been before. I will beg forgiveness if that's what it takes. Please, come back. I don't want to lose you or our family."

"Nico, I'm not coming back to college," I said softly. "I can't do it right now. I'll take classes online or something, but I'm going home. By next summer, if things are calmed down, you can come and visit me. The doc said it should be eight months, but he's not for sure. It may take longer." I rubbed my stomach and thanked my lucky stars over and over again that Alek and Ethan were okay. "You can come visit me if you want," I repeated. "But I can't see you right now. I don't want you in my life for the next couple months, okay." Nico swallowed down a sob. "I'm sorry," I said. "But I can't do this. Us, being parents...that was a mistake. We aren't really meant to be parents, are we?" I hung up before he could say anything, then powered down my phone. I sat there for the longest time, staring at the ceiling as tears left tracks on my cheeks.

...

Nico's POV

...

I fucked up. And it wasn't a normal fuck up. This was the fuck up to end all fuck ups. Why did I attack Percy? I wasn't sure. Something inside of me must have snapped. One part of my brain told me to knock the fuck off, this was the Percy that was carrying my little ones. But the greater part of my brain told it to shut up and let me have my break down. Now, I pushed him away. Talk about things you regret doing.

I paced my half of the room, looking at Percy's barren bed and closet. A lump formed in my throat, and no amount of swallowing could dislodge it. Why the hell did I snap like that? I knew I wasn't the best at expressing my feelings, but I'd never done something like that before. Especially to a sweetie like Percy.

"You dumb fuck." I turned slowly and foun Jason leaning against my doorway, scowling. "Why the hell did you beat up Percy? Do you know people are already talking about it." I sighed and collapsed onto the bed Percy had slept in. If I concentrated, I could still detect his scent clinging to the mattress. "Are you going to answer Nico?" Jason asked, crossing his arms.

"He quit college," I mumbled. "He quit college because of me. God Jason, I will never feel right again. I can't believe I was so vile to him. I'm never like that. Something inside of me just...snapped. I had no idea what it was. But something inside me snapped, and I attacked him. Remember what I said about doing something you regretted doing? That was nothing compared to this. I _hate_ myself. God, I'm such a bastard."

"I have to agree with you there," he replied after a little pause. I didn't even have the heart to glare at him, because he was right. I was a bastard, plain and simple. First i lied to Percy, and then I beat him up when all he did was ask if I was okay. Who the hell in their right mind did that kind of thing.

"Jay, if I ever do that again, kill me," I said, all seriousness. "If I ever hurt Percy like that again, I don't deserve to be alive. Life makes a lot of little mistakes, but it has nothing on me. That was the biggest mistake anyone has ever made." Jason listened to me vent without much interruption. He came over to the bed and paused at the foot, staring down at me. "How can I ever make it up to him?" I asked Jason.

"Just give him the space he wants," Jay replied after a little while. "After all, he left because he wanted to get away. Next year, he'll be back. You'll see him again." I let that sink in long after Jason left. I forced myself to stand, and when I did, I staggered to his empty closet. I swung it open and stared into its depths until I noticed something on the floor. I stooped down and peered at it for the longest time. Then I curled around it and sobbed for everything I'd lost. Because, sitting at the bottom of Percy's closet, was my t-shirt.

...

Don't worry, it's not the end. We're just going to flash forward ten months so it's still summer related. Percy and Nico will make up, but for now they need a little break from each other.


	7. Chapter 6-The New Neighbor

Well now, it has certainly been awhile, hasn't it? Don't let me forget to keep thinking guys! (and if you specifically requested this, you'll know what I mean). Anyway, so we're going to skip forward to about June the next year. Percy's ten months along.

…

Percy's POV

…

June was the sort of month you wished your children would be born it. It's peaceful. If you live here, it wasn't particularly hot or cold. It was laid back and quiet. And it was a good time to have a baby bump, because no one even questioned you. Ever since January, mom would take me to yoga classes or swim classes at the Y. It was always just us and the instructor. I guess they'd been briefed ahead of time, because they'd smile kindly, ask how the babies were doing, then get right to work making me exercise. I'd stopped going to work in March, when I really began to show, so that gave us even more time to swim and do yoga. But right now, I was content to sit in the hammock in our backyard, a book balanced on my knee. One great thing about having a big stomach is it gives you a great place to rest things on.

"Percy, there's someone here to see you," mom called from the kitchen window. I turned to look at whoever was letting themselves out onto my back porch. It was actually more of a deck than a porch. I noticed the shock of dark hair first. Then the skull shirt. My mouth dropped open as Nico strode over to me, smiling like nothing had ever happened. I touched the back of my head, which still throbbed painfully from time to time. With the other hand, I covered my bulging middle. I wouldn't allow him to harm my babies again. Noticing the move, his face fell. But nonetheless, he grabbed a chair and sat down beside the hammock. I sat up fully, setting the hammock swinging gently. I waited a few seconds to catch my balance.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked. Not hostile, but wary. I hadn't contacted him since the decision to leave college. I'd certainly never given him my address. But why was I surprised? Nico seemed like the kind of guy that got the answers he was searching for. Nico shrugged and leaned back in the chair. I eyed him warily. What was with the surprise visit?

"I live in the area now," Nico said. With one finger, he pointed to the house next door to mine. "That house actually. I saw you out back through the upstairs window. I thought about coming to you directly, but I decided that would be a bad idea. So I knocked on your door and told your mom I was your old roommate. She didn't seem to have a problem with me." I glanced at the house uneasily. Nico was living next door now? This had to some sort of nightmare I was going to wake up from soon. I'd be gripping the sheets and breaking out in sweat. But I'd be firmly in my bed, far away from this conversation. But nothing changed. The scene didn't fade. Nico didn't disappear. And neither did the smirk on his face. Cursing silently, I debated what to say to him.

"That's…great," I forced out. "What prompted you to move here?" Another shrug from Nico. He was great at conversing, wasn't he?

"A few of the guys mentioned it's a great little neighborhood," he replied easily, daring me to counter him. I bit my tongue. That was obviously a lie. But that still didn't explain one thing.

"How can you afford that?" I asked, motioning to the house. The babies began to kick, and I winced. For the last few weeks, I'd have false contractions, then the little monsters would kick me like they were having fun in there. I winced as another false contraction hit. I took a few shallow breaths and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Nico was looking at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out and gingerly placing a hand on my stomach. I froze, but then they kicked again, like they knew something was up. One corner of Nico's mouth curled up in a smile. "Active, huh? Still gonna call them Alek and Ethan?" I nodded reluctantly. That hadn't changed. I liked the names. They seemed to fit the little ones growing inside me. "As to how I can afford the house," he said. "My dad happens to be a little rich." I shook my head. A socialite. No wonder Nico seemed to think he could get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. "But I have to pay the rent on it," he added. "So don't think my dad bought it for me." I shrugged. It didn't matter to me one way or another.

"So we're going to be neighbors," I concluded, sighing inwardly. I thought I'd gotten rid of him. Apparently, that was just as much a mistake as assuming Nico would never hurt me. Suddenly, I had tears in my eyes as a flood of emotions overwhelmed me. And it wasn't because of raging hormones either. "Nico, why me? Why do I have to be the one to suffer?" Nico sat up straight in his chair, alarmed.

"Wha…What do you mean?" he asked, cocking his head to the side like he was trying to figure out the real meaning of my words.

"You know what I mean," I said, swiping a hand under my eyes. "We both made a mistake that August night. But why do I have to suffer the consequences? I'm fucking pregnant! Which, by the way, is a mistake within itself. Boys don't get pregnant. That's the first thing you learn in sex ed classes. So why, out of every one, am I the one unique person to defy science and medicine?" Nico leaned forward and took my shaking hand in his.

"You don't have to suffer alone Percy," he said quietly. "If it's even suffering at all. You're about to gifted with two beautiful babies. Do you know how lucky you are?" Any retort I thought of died on my lips as he said that. Lucky? I wasn't lucky. This wasn't luck. This was a curse. A mistake. My whole being was a mistake. I shouldn't be like this. I shook as sobs threatened to spill out. Nico crawled into the hammock with me and murmured quietly in my ear as we swayed back and forth. "Percy, you're an only child, right?"

"Yeah," I said. I wasn't sure why he asked that question, but it had to go somewhere.

"So your mom wouldn't get biological grandchildren through another child?" he questioned. "You're her only shot?" I sighed. I supposed that was true enough. Because of me, mom would get the grandchildren she may never have had. Nico wrapped his arms around me and we continued to sway back and forth. I'd forgotten how nice it was to be held. I leaned against him and closed my eyes. "Say Percy, I've missed having you share my space. Wanna come over for dinner tonight? Maybe watch a movie?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was looking at me anxiously. I smiled faintly.

"Sure," I said at last. "But you have to promise me that you won't attack me while I'm over there. Silver Lining's doesn't take kindly to abuse." Nico made an x over his head.

"Cross my heart, I will not attack you," he promised.

…

Nico's POV

…

I hummed happily as I stirred the hamburger in the pan. I was waiting for it to brown, then I'd add the spaghetti sauce. It wasn't a real Italian dish (at least, with the thin noodles it wasn't) but it was simple to make, and it worked in a pinch. I smiled as I stuck the loaf of garlic bread in the oven. Percy was going to be over in an hour, and I was getting everything ready. I'd specifically got the house next to his so I could apologize to him. And be close to my babies. I poured the browned hamburger into a strainer and rinsed it under the faucet. I dumped it back in the pan and added the sauce. Then I added my own blend of spices to give it the extra kick I liked. Soon, the house smelled of garlic and tomatoes. I stirred the noodles and glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes until Percy arrived. While I waited for everything, I set the table. I spread a black, silk tablecloth on my table and smoothed out the wrinkles. I set a couple of candles in the middle. I'd light them when Percy came. Finally, I set out the good china and crystal wine glasses (despite the fact we were having sparkling grape juice). I smiled and removed the garlic bread loaf, cutting it into thick slices. These Americans had no idea how bread is supposed to be sliced.

"Nico?" I marched into the front room and threw the front door open. Percy was dressed much like he'd been earlier, in a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants. Albeit this time his shirt had intricate silver designs on it and his sweat pants were black. I wore my letterman jacket from high school and dark jeans. "Hey Nico," he said with a small smile. "It smells amazing in here."

"I made spaghetti," I informed him, offering my arm. "Let me lead you in." He suppressed a giggle and slipped his arm through mine. I led him to the kitchen and pulled his chair out for him. I bowed as he sat down. He did giggle this time. I lit the candles, then served our dinner. Percy breathed in.

"God Nico, this smells amazing," he said, licking his lips hungrily. I poured us each a glass of grape juice, then sat down opposite him. "Did you make the sauce yourself?" He studied his slice of garlic bread with interest. He'd probably never seen a bread slice that thick before.

"I didn't," I said, taking a bite of bread. "It's Ragu," I said after I swallowed. "But I do add my own mixture of spices to give it a little kick." He took a tentative bite, then nodded approvingly. We ate in silence for awhile, the only sounds being our forks scraping the plates and the occasional sip of juice. When Percy was halfway through his meal, he paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. "Are you okay?" I asked, setting my fork down.

"Bathroom?" he asked. I pointed down the hall, and he sprinted toward it. I heard the sounds of retching, and I winced. Poor Percy. Those boys sure didn't make things easy on him. He came back a couple of minutes later, trying to act like nothing had happened.

"Percy, I'm sorry," I said. He sat back down and stared at me curiously. "About getting you pregnant," I added softly. And I meant that. I really was sorry. Had I known, I would've beaten Leo to a pulp for offering us such a thing. I officially hated that punch. He shrugged.

"It's fine," he said slowly, as if he couldn't decide exactly what he wanted to say. "I mean, it's hard, but so far it's manageable."

"And it's a mistake," I said bitterly. "Us being parents, that is. That was a mistake." He sighed, and I couldn't decide if I'd hurt his feelings or not. If I did, oh well. He sighed again and rested his hands on his stomach. I'd seen a lot of pregnant women do that. I wasn't sure why though.

"Nico, I may have said some things in the heat of the moment," he said. "That I didn't actually mean. We may not be ready to be parents, but it wasn't a mistake." I glanced away. I didn't want to hear the lies coming from him. "Nico?" He reached out and gently touched my arm. I looked at him. "I'm sorry for what I said. Can…can you please be in the twins' lives? I want them to know their dad. I never knew mine. I wouldn't wish that fate on my babies. Our babies."

"Are you just saying this to make me feel better?" I asked. "Don't say things you don't mean just to spare my feelings. I want to be close to you, but our children will never have to know their neighbor is their dad. You could keep that a secret until the day we die. But please, don't lie to me if you don't mean what you say." The roles were inevitably reversed, I realized then.

"Nico, why would I lie about wanting my children to know their father?" he asked. "I never knew mine. I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. I want my children, our children, to know who their dad is. Even if he doesn't think so." I rose from my seat and paced in front of the sink. Percy followed me with his eyes for a little bit, then he rose too. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Nico, please stop," he said gently. "Watching you is making me a little dizzy." One corner of my mouth curled up in a sort of smirk.

"Oh really now?" I asked, hooking an arm around his waist. He still looked beautiful to me, no matter now fat those little monsters made him. I led him into the living room and sat down on the couch, one arm still wrapped around him. "Hello little ones," I said to his stomach. "This is your daddy. Your mommy is taking really got care of you, you know that? You're safe in there. But I really hope we get to see you soon." Percy smiled as I talked to my babies. "I bet it's almost nap time, huh? Goodnight, little ones." I sat up and rested my head on top of Percy's. We sat in silence while something from Animal Planet played in the background.

…

Percy's POV

…

Seeing Nico do all that for me reminded me of how sweet he can be. You know, when he wasn't slamming me against walls or cutting off my oxygen supply. I walked home after two hours of TV feeling better than I had in months. I think Ethan and Alek sensed something was different, because they were moving around more than normal. I swore they were celebrating in there. I let myself into the house and closed the door softly behind me.

"Hello Percy," mom said. I turned and smiled at her. I walked over to where she sat and kissed her cheek. "You had a good night I see," she said, smiling at me.

"Yep," I said. "Nico cooked spaghetti and we watched TV, that's all. But it was simple and fun. And easy to do with the baby bump." I smiled down at my stomach. "When are you two coming out here to the real world? It's nice out here." I sat down on the couch and mom and I watched Auction Hunters for awhile. I did enjoy the time with her. That would change when I had my babies.

…

So, that's basically what's going to happen for the next…however many chapters.


	8. Chapter 7-Just Another June Day

Yeah, I know, I'm horrible. I have so much up, so please forgive me. Plus, I work in the afternoons, and by the time I get off work, I feel to drained to type. But today I'm forcing myself to stay awake.

…

Percy's POV

…

Nico came with me to my swim class the next day, which within itself was odd. But he didn't seem to mind that it was just water aerobics. He genuinely looked like he was enjoying himself. Afterwards, he didn't complain when I asked if he would take me home. I was feeling tired. Then again, he wasn't the one with two watermelons attached to him. He grinned and drove me home. All the while, I stared at him, trying to decide what his motives were. He appeared to be genuine, but with Nico, you never really knew.

So that's what brought us back to my house. I was stretched out in the hammock, lightly dozing, while Nico flipped through parenting books. I had to give him credit when credit was due. He was jumping in with both feet now. The babies were due sometime next month, and he insisted he wanted to be around when it happened. It would be just before upperclassmen reclaimed their dorms, so it was doable. All the baby stuff Nico purchased was in the closet, still in its tote bag. Mom also got me four car seats (two for her car, and two for my car, whatever it may be), two strollers, two cribs, a playpen, and a changing table. It was a little dizzying when you thought about how many things it required to have a baby.

"Hey Percy?" I opened my eyes and groaned, rubbing the sand out of them. I rolled onto my side and slipped an arm under my head, studying him. "It says the normal pregnancy is nine months long…" he began, but I held up my hand for silence.

"It's just the average," I replied, and he seemed relieved. I decided it was time to make him feel a little guilty. "Besides, Alek and Ethan must want to stay in there after all that shaking." His face fell and he nodded slowly. I grew quiet as he continued to read. I flipped back onto my back, the position that was most comfortable with my swollen belly. I rested my hands gently on it, feeling the babies move around inside. No doubt trying to get acquainted with each other before they came out into the real world. "Want to feel the babies?" I asked, cracking one eye open to watch his reaction. He eagerly climbed into the hammock with me and placed his hand on my stomach. One of the babies kicked, as if it knew daddy was near. These little monsters sure seemed happy today. I winced as a false contraction hit, and Nico looked slightly alarmed. "I'm fine," I gritted out between breaths.

"Al…right," he said slowly, watching my closely. He held my hand until the contraction subsided. "Those babies sure are happy," he said with a tiny smile. "I can't wait to meet them. I wonder what they'll look like."

"They'd better be identical," I said with a small smile of my own, patting my stomach. "Hear that boys? You'd better be identical, that way it's easier to know your brothers. We have so many cute, matching outfits for you guys." Nico smiled at that. He'd picked out some of the outfits himself, and mom took me shopping before I began to show. No one thought to ask why I teenage guy was picking out baby clothes. "You should see the cute little hats mom got them for their first day on earth," I said to Nico. "One is blue, and one is green, and they have little balls on the top." Nico grinned. "Back to the matter at hand. I want them to have your hair." He reached up and patted his semi-long dark hair.

"I want them to have those pouty sea-green eyes," he replied, and I blinked. We both laughed. It would be no secret whose babies they'd be, but I'd worry about that when the time came. I closed my eyes and imagined what the babies would look like. Little tufts of Nico's dark hair with my eyes. They would be the most beautiful babies I'd ever seen. Mostly because they were my own babies. "Say, let's go pick out first day outfits!" Nico said with excitement, tumbling out of the hammock and racing up to the back porch. He hopped from foot to foot as I took my time getting up and walking after him. I laughed and shook my head. He was altogether too eager. I let him loose inside the house, and mom looked up in surprise.

"What are you two boys up to?" she asked. I looked to where Nico was busy racing down the hall, checking for my bedroom. He finally found it and disappeared inside. Mom still didn't know that Nico was the father, and now might be a good as time as any to tell her. I sat down next to here at the table.

"We're going to pick out the twins' outfits," I said. Her eyebrows rose into her hairline and she pursed her lips, but she remained quiet, so I forged on. "Mom, Nico was more than my roommate at college. One stupid night we went to a party together, and we were served spiked punch. Mom…Nico's the father of the babies." Mom looked nonplussed for a moment. Then that gave way to confusion.

"Nico's the?" she asked, shaking her head. It was hard to surprise my mother, so this was a big shock to her. "Then how? I suppose that's why he showed up at our doorstep asking to see you." I shook my head. Leave it to mom to keep her cool. "Well then, that boy better be good to you, or his manhood is disappearing." I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Mother!" I exclaimed. "Please no cutting his manhood off. When he isn't being a total dick, no pun intended, he's great in bed." Now mom's eyebrows disappeared completely.

"Perseus Jackson, I did not need to know that," she said with a laugh. I smiled. The mood lightened considerably. Nico choose that moment to stick his head out my bedroom door, turning pleading, dark eyes on me. I laughed. I kissed my mom on the cheek, then floated down the hall to my room. Nico disappeared back inside again, and when I finally got there, every single piece of baby clothing I owned was scattered all over the floor. It looked like a mini tornado came through my room and only touched the baby items.

"Anything catch your eye?" I asked. I really wanted the blue and green onesies to go with the hats, but if something else appealed to Nico, then I'd gladly take it with me. He studied the clothing intently. While he did that, I went over to the cribs and ran my fingers over the dark wood. They were pushed together in one corner of my room, but they still took up a lot of space. But we didn't have anywhere else to put them, because we only had two bedrooms. Directly opposite from the cribs, and at the foot of my bed, was the changing table. Two of the car seats were in my room, ready to be snatched up at short notice. These two were matching sea animal ones, two that I picked out. Mom picked out the other two. They were black material decorated with orange, brown, and green shapes. The strollers were in the garage and the playpen was set up in the living room.

"How about the little duckies?" Nico asked me, holding up identical footie pajamas. There were both white with little rubber ducks all over them, and little ducks for the feet. I smiled at his choice. They would've been my second pick.

"Alright," I said, tucking them into my pack. I had plenty already packed. I had comfortable outfits for myself, plus extra clothes for the babies. I had a new book in there, ready to be read while I was in the hospital. And of course blankets. You never knew how the weather could behave while you were giving birth. Mom would bring anything else I needed. "Oh, by the way, if you plan to come to the hospital, bring comfortable shoes," I said to him. "Waiting takes awhile." He nodded. I knew more about this than he did, and he was willing to follow my lead. I stretched out on my bed, feeling a sudden drainage. Nico sat beside me and rubbed my shoulders until I was out.

…

Nico's POV

…

I let Percy be, slipping quietly out of his room. I didn't blame the poor guy. Having a baby was hard work, doubly so when you were having twins. And you were a boy. So I would let him sleep as much as he needed. I didn't really want to go back home, so I sought out his mother for company. She was as I'd last seen her, sipping tea from a cup and reading quietly from a book at their kitchen table. She didn't take notice of me at first. Shifting my weight from one foot to the other, I cleared my throat awkwardly. She finally looked up.

"Ah, Nico," she said like she'd been expecting me, and that set off little warning bells in my mind. "Please, come sit," she said, marking her place in the book and setting it aside. Swallowing hard, I sat down opposite her, studying my hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "So, Percy tells me you're the father," she began, and I flinched. "Tell me, when he came home from college, what were all those bruises about?"

"I'm so sorry about that!" I blurted before I could help it. "I don't know what he told you, but it was a lie, whatever it was." She eyed me coolly. "I sort of attacked him in the bathroom. I can't recall what it was about, but I swear it will never happen again! I really care about Percy, and I would never mean to hurt him." She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, because Percy really seems to like you," she said at last. "But if you ever hurt my son like that again, you can forget seeing him and being in the babies lives. The only reason you're around now is because it would destroy Percy if the babies didn't know their father. Since he never knew his, he's sensitive to that kind of thing." I nodded vigorously. Percy had told me that, of course. "Just don't ever hurt my son again, do you understand?"

"Yes Ms. Jackson, of course Ms. Jackson," I agreed, nodding some more. I must have looked like a broken bobble-head, but I wanted to be on her good side. This was my future mother in law. She continued to eye me, then she smiled, which was almost as startling. She settled back in her seat and picked up her book, reading intently. After our discussion, the sudden silence was kind of a shock. It was almost a relief when Percy came padding into the kitchen. He had on slippers, and he'd somehow changed into a large, baggy shirt and shorts that hung to his knees. He paid us no attention as he rooted through their cabinets, looking for something to snack on. He finally emerged with a jar of peanut butter. He got a bag of carrots out of the fridge and sat down at the table, apparently taking notice of us for the first time.

"Oh, hey guys," he said, twisting the lid off the peanut butter jar and dunking a carrot in. It was an odd combination, but in the books and websites I'd read, pregnant people had weird cravings, even in the later stages of pregnancy. I took a carrot from the bag and chomped on it, eating it moodily. Being with Percy's mom had left a sour taste in my mouth. "You okay Nico?" he asked, swallowing his concoction.

"Yeah," I lied, forcing a smile. "Perfectly fine. Your mother and I have been having a little chat, that's all." He eyed his mother suspiciously. "She was just asking about the babies," I told him. It wasn't a lie so much as a stretched truth. We had been talking about the babies, to some degree. "Have you told her the names?"

"No, he hasn't," she replied without looking up. I blinked in surprise. Just for a moment, I'd forgotten she was there. Percy blushed faintly.

"I've been waiting," he said slowly. "Remember the book _One Man Guy_?" he asked her. She nodded, still not looking up from her own book. "We decided the names will be after the two main characters, Aleksander and Ethan. But we'd call Aleksander Alek for short." Her lips curled up at the sides in an almost smile.

"Cute," she said at last, and Percy let out a puff of breath. I realized I'd been holding mine too, and breathed out in relief. "When do you think the boys will be here?" she asked, finally looking up from her book. Percy pursed his lips thoughtfully and looked down at his swollen stomach.

"Whenever they want to get here," he replied at last with a small smile. "They sort of do their own thing." Suddenly, he grimaced. Sensing what was coming, I took his hand in mine while he took more deep breaths. His mom seemed unconcerned. Probably because he'd been having fake contractions for a couple months now. "Nico, can you come take a walk with me?" he asked when the contraction subsided, rising. I readily agreed, and let him lead me outside. "How'd the talk with me mom go?" he asked as we made our way down the front walk.

"Oh, you know, she wanted to warn me to never hurt you," I said mildly, and he turned to me. "That's about it. We talked about your absentee father." That got his attention.

"What all did she say?" he asked anxiously. I shook my head.

"Not much," I admitted. "Just that you didn't know him, and that you didn't want the same fate for the babies." He sighed. He wanted to know more about his dad, but I couldn't help it with that. I rubbed his back as we walked. It was slow going. Percy's swollen stomach didn't allow him to travel at fast paces, so we more or less shuffled forward. I was content to walk at his pace. I didn't want him to overextend himself.

"Let's go back," he said at last. I nodded. He was panting slightly. If I had to guess, I would say he wasn't used to this much physical exercise. He did yoga and water aerobics, but that didn't require much. Gentle walks were supposed to be good for him, though, so it was good to see him out and about. On his front porch, he went to open the door, but I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me, and I leaned toward him and softly kissed him. He went rigid, but he soon relaxed and kissed me back. When I pulled away, I tweaked his nose, and he smiled. I let him go inside his house, then I threaded my way over to my own house. Just another typical June day.


	9. Chapter 8-Important Decisions

Well, not as many reviews as I expected, but more than I expected, so, it's a win-win all around. Did someone say baby shower?

…

Nico's POV

…

"You know what you should have?" I said to Percy the next day. I'd come over for breakfast, because I was determined to squeeze every last drop out of him before I went back college. He looked up at my over his spoon, which had sticky oatmeal hanging off it. I shuddered. Oatmeal was too slimy for my taste. I was having cold cereal. And since the only cereal they had was loaded with sugar, I was having Lucky Charms. Not that I minded. I enjoyed this cereal very much. "A baby shower," I said to him. He lowered his spoon carefully.

"With who?" he asked. "None of my friends know, and there's no way in hell I'm telling them." I tilted my head to the side, waiting while he finished his little rant. "The only people that know are my family, because we've had to tell them. I can't explain suddenly getting fat without a valid reason."

"Then there's the answer," I replied. "We'll invite your family over. It'll be so much fun. I'll get you cake," I promised. Now, I'd never known a boy, pregnant or otherwise, to turn down free cake. Percy crossed his arms in front of his chest, but I could tell his resolve was wavering. Besides, a party was just what he needed. He'd been cooped up at home, only going to the Y for yoga or swimming, for the last few months. "Whaddya say?" I asked. "We could do it today. Your relatives live close, right?" He waved a hand.

"Just across town," he replied. "But why would we do it today? The babies aren't do until next month, and I want them to be out when it comes time for their baby shower." But I was shaking my head.

"Trust me, this is much less daunting," I told him. "Everyone will make comments on the babies, sure, but just think how weird it will be, knowing they actually came out of you." He looked decidedly uneasy all of a sudden. That thought hadn't occurred to him, I guess. "Or we can do it tomorrow if that'll make you feel better," I added. I was, after all, not a hardened criminal. I could be reasonable if I wanted to. Percy nodded.

"That would be much better," he said. "At least that would give me time to prep the house. Not that a lot of people are coming," he added, almost wistfully. Baby showers were supposed to be happy occasions. Percy didn't seem very happy. I reached out and took his hand in mine, rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb. He gave me a wan smile. "Just my aunt, my uncle, my two cousins, and my grandfather. Not a lot of family left." At that, he sighed.

"It'll be nice, though," I pointed out. "You'll be surrounded by people that love you." He laughed, though it sounded devoid of actual humor.

"Yeah, okay," he said with a twisted sort of smile. The smile that would make most people back off and whimper in a corner. "You can say they love me. At best I think they tolerate me right now. The idea of their grandson/nephew getting pregnant is a little too much for them to grasp right now. They'll come, if anything to see how big I've gotten."

"Nice family," I mumbled. Well now, how about that? I was learning more about Percy every day! "Let's go look at baby stuff," I said at last, shoving my bowl of soggy cereal away. I didn't have much of an appetite left. Percy nodded, glad for the distraction. I rose, helped him to his feet, and padded silently after him to his room. He sat down in the rocking chair I'd lugged over this morning, groaning softly with the effort. Carrying those babies couldn't have been easy on him. I grabbed the tote bag and set it at his feet. I sat cross-legged opposite him, taking my place on the floor. "What shall we look at now?" I asked.

"Bottles?" Percy suggested. "I haven't picked any out yet. We'll need to decide that, because I doubt I'll be able to breast feed these little monsters." He ran a hand over his swollen stomach. I dumped the contents of the tote bag out onto the floor, and bottles and packages of pacifies went in all directions. Percy chuckled. "Now you don't expect me to get all that," he teased. I grinned at him.

"I'll pick it up when the time comes," I said, looking over our collection. "I read somewhere slanted bottles are supposed to be better on baby's tummy," I said. I set all the straight bottles aside. There'd be a time for them later. "Now, which ones should we go with?" I asked, looking up at him. He shrugged.

"Evenflo?" he asked, pointing to a pair of smaller slanted bottles. "Those look easier to hold." At that, he smirked a little. "Also, they're blue and green. I like that. It goes with everything else." I set the bottles aside. "The babies will have a sucking reflex," Percy said thoughtfully. "Might as well put a couple of those pacifies to good use." He leaned down (which was no easy feat) and began picking up packages and studying them, only to toss them back. "I'm at a loss," he informed me. "I have no idea which brand, if any, would be better for baby."

"I think it's just a matter of preference," I replied. "Also, some people go by price. I know for a fact the ones in the little plastic container, what are they called again?" I picked one of the little boxes up and held it close to my face. "Mam. Mam was definitely one of the more expensive ones. But they look to be in better quality." Percy nodded thoughtfully. He reached down and retrieved on the packages, bringing it to his face for closer inspection. He certainly liked to take his time with deciding these things. Then again, at this point, he had nothing but time to kill. As for how he was going to get those little ones out, I didn't want to know. I would think C-section would be safest, but I wasn't a doctor, nor did I wish to be one.

"I still don't know," Percy said with a tiny shrug, tossing the package aside. I began rounding up everything and putting it back in the tote bag. I set a few packages of pacifiers aside, however, so we could experiment when Alek and Ethan finally arrived. "Thanks for picking up," Percy said, smiling and settling back in his chair. He looked rather comfortable sitting there. I put the bag back in his closet and stretched out on his bed, watching him rock gently, back and forth. I reached out a hand and touched one of the cribs. His room was getting awfully crowded. And that gave me a wild idea.

"Hey Perce?" I said, and he turned to look at me. Unknown to me at the time, he'd closed his eyes and was beginning to doze. Now, he was awake and alert. "It's pretty crowded in here," I commented.

"Well, yes," he agreed, frowning. "But we really don't have another place for everything. There's only my room and mom's room, and I can't ask her to keep anything there. That's cruel. Grandma isn't supposed to have to her grandchildren living with her." He smiled faintly, and I brushed the joke aside. There'd be more time for that later.

"Yes, yes, I know," I replied. "But that wasn't what I was getting at. I have two bedrooms in my house that aren't being used, and if they continue to sit there, they'll most likely be used for storage." Percy's eyes narrowed. He seemed to know what I was getting at, but I pressed on nonetheless. "You could come live with me," I said. "You and the babies. Even when I'm at college, I'll continue to put payments down, so you can continue to live there."

"I don't know…" he said slowly. "What about my mother?"

"She'll be right next door," I reminded him. "It's not like I live halfway across the country." His mouth quirked up at the sides. "Besides, it'll be like being roommates again. The only difference is we'll have a whole house to roam around. I won't force you to do it, Percy, but I think you should consider." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I'll give you some time to think about it, alright?" I decided at last. No point in pushing him. Finally, he cracked a tiny smile.

"Alright," he agreed in that slow and deliberate way he did sometimes. "I'll think it over. Now, it's almost time to get ready for yoga. Are you coming?" I shook my head. Water aerobics I didn't mind so much. Yoga was drawing the line. I rose and gave him a hug before heading out the door. Closing it softly behind him.

"So close," I muttered to myself. "So fucking close."

…

Percy's POV

…

Yoga went about as well as one would expect it to. It was rather relaxing and a welcome change from laying around my house all day. After yoga, mom took me out for brunch, when most people would either still be at work or too lazy to leave the comfort of their homes. The waitress looked curiously at us from time to time, but she wisely said nothing. I was grateful for that. I was getting awfully tired of lying.

"Oh, Nico asked me to move in with him," I said casually, taking a great interest in my cheeseburger all of a sudden. Mom looked up sharply. "He's giving me some time to think about it. But I think it's a good idea." Mom frowned. I could tell she wasn't buying it. "After all," I added. "All that baby stuff is a little crowded in our house. Nico had two bedrooms not in use. One could become the nursery. The babies would have their own room." Mom continued to frown. "I'm right next door," I reminded her.

"Still," she replied. "I don't know if I like the idea. As you've pointed out before, and as he's confirmed, he's got a quick temper. What if he hurts you again?" That thought honestly hadn't occurred to me before. Now I was frowning. But I didn't actually believe he'd hurt me like that again. "I just worry, that's all," she said at last. "But, ultimately, it's your decision, and I can't say what you should choose. You do whatever you think is best."

"I'll have to continue to think it over," I mumbled. Mom had given me a lot to think about. I pushed my fries around on my plate, suddenly not hungry. One of the babies began kicking, causing me to wince. Mom looked me over with motherly concern, but when she noticed that I wasn't having a contraction, she went back to her salad. I rose. "I think I need a walk," I told her, moving outside. I took a deep breath of the crisp, fresh air. I let out a contented sigh and walked a few paces away from the diner.

"Percy!" I squinted as a figure began running toward me. Then I recognized Nico's flop of messy dark hair, and I smiled. I waited while he caught up with me and wrapped me in a hug. "Getting some lunch?" he asked me, motioning to the diner.

"I was," I replied. "But now I'm getting some air. The babies began kicking, making it a little uncomfortable in there." He gave me a sympathetic look. "I don't think mom would mind if I walked home. Wanna come with?" Nico nodded eagerly, offering me his arm. I took it, and we strolled side by side. On the way to our houses, we passed central park. I paused. Nico, after a couple more steps, paused as well. I looked fondly at the activity. There were a few older couples, pushing strollers or leading small children by the hand. One older couple sat on one the steel benches, talking quietly to themselves. A day-camp group was busy setting up a stand in the center, offering refreshments and crafts. I sighed. I'd strangely missed this while I was at college for less than a month.

"It's so peaceful here," Nico commented softly. I looked at him, but he was busy watching the few skinny trees cast shade over the benches. "It sure beats the hustle and bustle of the city. Here, no one's in a hurry to do much of anything." I smiled softly. That was a pretty good description of our town. "We shouldn't stand here too long," he said at last. "After all, you need to get home and rest."

"What if I'm tired of resting," I muttered. But I allowed him to lead me away all the same. Frankly, it felt nice to be fussed over a little bit. Sooner than I would've liked, we arrived back at our houses. I immediately went out back and laid down in my hammock. Nico followed, lugging a lawn chair with him. He set it out of reach of the swinging hammock and sat down comfortably. Another parenting book was tucked under his arm. "Those things get a tad boring after awhile," I informed him. He nodded.

"Tell me about it, but I want to be prepared," he said. "No amount of parenting books can fully prepare you, though." Now it was my turn to nod. Parenting books were great and all, but they never fully prepared you for being a parent. Especially when you were a guy. In fact, I felt so ridiculously underprepared for this chapter in my life. But, ready or not, it was coming. "Don't look so troubled," Nico told me. "You'll be a great mommy."

"You think so?" I asked, laying a hand on my stomach. One of the boys kicked, like he sensed what was being discussed. "Thanks for the reassurance kiddo," I whispered. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Nico smile softly at me. He looked nice when he smiled. It made his features soften considerably. He gave a little sigh and closed the book. "That can't be a fascinating read," I murmured.

"Nope, not in the least," Nico replied cheerfully. "But it beats The History of Modern Theology by a long shot. Do you still have _One Man Guy_?" I nodded. I'd kept that book in almost pristine condition. It was one of my favorite books. "Think I can borrow it again? I want to reread it."

"Sure," I replied. The shade provided by the trees was welcome, as it was already humid outside. I stared up through the branches at the crystal-like blue sky, sighing contently. It was a beautiful day. "Say Nico, what do you want to do this afternoon?" I asked.

"How about a picnic?" he replied. "Just like old times." I smiled. A picnic sounded lovely right about now. "What kind of sandwiches would you like?" he asked.

"Egg salad on wheat," I replied. "And peanut butter and jelly, because who doesn't like that?" Nico laughed and shook his head. He went off to make our lunch, leaving me in the shade of the trees. It was going to be a pleasant sort of afternoon after all.

…

Well, wasn't that lovely. More drama to ensure in later chapters, I promise! Mwahahahaha. You know you all love me.


	10. Chapter 9-Coming Unraveled

It's certainly been awhile (not really, but I like saying that nonetheless). The due date approaches, with no real ending for this story in sight. And by due date, I mean the end to the contest. But I've worked more on a separate story, huh?

Also, I don't know about anywhere else, but if definitely doesn't feel like summer here. It's cold, which is unusual for September. Normally it's still warm.

…

Nico's POV

…

As far as picnics went, this one was pretty mild. We walked back to Central Park and spread our blanket our under the trees. Or rather, I did. Percy tried to help, but I gently told him I was more than capable of doing it myself. Once that was done, Percy lowered himself down until he was more or less sitting comfortably while I got out our sandwiches. I'd also packed some chips and candy. Nothing too extravagant. After all, it was just a simple picnic in Central Park.

"That was good," Percy said, leaning back on his hands. He'd just polished off his third sandwich, and now he appeared content. "The only thing that would make this better is ice cream." I wrinkled my nose in amusement. Leave it to Percy to have the sweet tooth. "But candy is good too," he added. I took the hint and handed him a chocolate bar, which he began to pick apart and eat in small pieces. Now that his sweet tooth was satisfied, I turned my attention back to the park. Overheard, a few birds chirped happily in their trees. The day camp group was no busy handing out drinks and directing people to their craft area. An elderly couple strolled by arm in arm, talking quietly. When they saw Percy, they called a soft greeting. Percy said something back, smiling.

"People really seem to know you here," I commented, looking around. And why wouldn't they? This town wasn't the biggest of towns. Everything was in close reach. And everybody seemed to know everybody else. Percy had grown up here, after all. "It's nice," I said with a little sigh. I'd grown up a city boy, where there were more tourists than people living in the city itself. Learning everybody's name would be a tremendous task, one no one in their right mind wanted to undertake. "I like small town life." Percy smiled softly and closed his eyes, soaking in what sun filtered between the branches.

"It definitely has perks," he said. "But I like it a lot. I don't think I could last long in a big city with all its hustle and bustle. It'd be too loud." He definitely had a point there. If you weren't used to it, all the noise could keep you up all night. Since I'd grown up there, it almost became a lullaby. A very noisy lullaby. I closed my eyes and listened to the almost lazy sounds of this small town. The excited chitter chatter of the day camp group. The occasional gunned motor from a passing car. Animals talking in a language all their own.

"It's so beautiful," I said at last. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. But he didn't turn to look at me. Instead, the sides of his mouth quirked up a little. "All the sounds blended together, I mean," I elaborated. "This small town has its own song."

"Interesting," he mumbled at last. "Are you sure you shouldn't go into creative writing? You'd be better suited as an author." I snorted. That was a funny thought indeed.

"My mind works faster than my hand," I replied. "I would never be able to write my thoughts down. I have a grasshopper brain. It jumps from one thing to another. No, writing wouldn't be for me." I smiled. I'd tried my hand at writing when I was a freshman. Needless to say, by the end of the first semester, I was ready for something different. "Besides, I love reading books more than I like writing them."

"I must say I agree with you there," he responded. "I don't think I could sit all day, racking my brains, trying to think of something clever or witty to put down on paper. I'd much rather let someone else think for me." He kept his eyes closed as he talked. "Are they still staring?" I glanced over my shoulder and noticed some of the kids were pointing at him and giggling. My cheeks burned. But I couldn't say anything without tipping the scales.

"Mommy!" one of the kids exclaimed. One of the workers, who must've been the kid's mother, looked at him. "That boy looks pregnant!" the kid exclaimed. Her eyes widened and she hurriedly shushed the kid. I turned to Percy. His eyes were still closed, but from the way his shoulders dropped, I could tell he was hurt. I packed the rest of our things into the basket and picked it up. I hauled him to his feet and we hurried back home. No sense in sticking around. Percy was already hurt by what the kid said, even if it was true.

…

I dropped Percy off at his house, promised I'd be over later, and made my way back to my house. I set the basket on the counter, suddenly hating it. Why'd that have to happen? It was nice and peaceful until people started to take notice. Now I got why Percy was reluctant to leave his home. I would hate to have all those people pointing and laughing at my expense. I wouldn't be able to take it. Percy must've been made of thicker stuff if he could get through it all virtually unharmed.

I sat down in my recliner, _One Man Guy_ balanced on my knee. But I couldn't bring myself to read it. My thoughts were once again racing ahead of me. I remembered the first time I'd read this book. It was at college, when I still lived with Percy. That brought on memories from that night. It wasn't a pleasant one. It was the night I attacked Percy in the bathroom, driven by blind rage. I'd cut off his oxygen. Even now, I shuddered at what I could've done to him. What if I had killed him? What if I hadn't let go when I did? Or worse, what if I had killed my babies?

I set _One Man Guy_ aside and hung my head between my knees, fighting the rising panic growing in my chest. I took a few shallow breaths, but it was no use. I was experiencing the same feelings I had the day Percy left. I _still_ hated myself for that. I put up a good front, but that day still haunted me, almost a full year later. I would never, ever forgive myself for that. I'd almost taken three innocent lives, all because I was a little annoyed. That was no reason to go and attack someone. I should've just walked away. I should've done a lot of things. But the fact remained; I'd harmed my small family. I fumbled for my phone, dropping it three times before finally dialing the number I wanted.

"Jason," I said. "Are you close to me? Where I live now, I mean?"

"Yeah," he replied. "What's up sweetie? You haven't called since you moved." I swore to myself. I should've included Jason a little more since making the decision to come live where Percy lived. "I'll be over in about five minutes. I still have your address." He hung up before I could thank him, but I could do that when he arrived. Right now, I needed to focus on getting myself in control. I was slowly coming unraveled. I hated what I'd done. Who would do something that vile?_ I would_, I answered myself. _And I did. God, I'm a monster…_

I didn't hear the door slam shut, nor did I hear Jason calling my name. Through the haze, I saw him standing over me, roughly shaking my shoulder. I was shivering like I'd been struck with hypothermia. Jason looked at a loss. He'd seen my drunk, sober, naked, and fully clothed. Never had he seen me in such a state of guilt. Finally, he threw a blanket over my shivering form, sitting beside me while we waited for me to get a grip. But no grip was forthcoming. I was in too deep.

"Ja…son," I croaked, grabbing his wrist weakly. He jumped, then his gaze came down to meet mine. "Get…Percy…" I managed to get out. Jason stood up so fast he swayed for a second.

"Which house?" he asked. I pointed to the one on the right of my house, and he dashed off. I really hoped he'd bring Percy back with him. I needed to see him right now.

…

Percy's POV

…

"He was like this when I got here." Jason Grace, one of Nico's friends from college, and I were standing over Nico's huddled form. He was shivering too much to make talking safe, so he studied us with large, dark eyes. He looked almost fearful of me, and that tore at my heart. I didn't want him to be fearful of me, any more than I didn't want to be fearful of him. "I'm not sure exactly what's causing this. He just started to break down. I came five minutes after I talked to him, and he was huddled against his chair like that, shaking to make the roof come down." Jason was babbling now, but I suspected it was because he wasn't sure what to do. He'd never seen Nico this vulnerable before. Then again, neither had I.

"Nico?" I said gently, crouching beside him. He glanced up at me. Weakly, he reached out his hand. I seized it in my own, rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb. That seemed to calm him down a little. At the very least, his hypothermia-like shivers eased. Every now and then, he'd shudder. But he was more or less in control of himself once again. "What happened?" I asked. Nico sat up, shrugging the blanket up to his chin.

"I was flooded with memories," he rasped, massaging his throat. Jason dashed into the kitchen and set to the task of getting Nico something to drink. It kept him busy, which was a good thing. I knew the blonde felt lost when Nico wouldn't talk to him. "About the night I attacked you," he continued. "It was all so much. Percy, I _hated_ what I did to you. I hated myself. I couldn't stand it, knowing I'd hurt you or our babies. College wasn't the same without you there." Jason came back with the water, and if he'd heard the baby comment, he didn't let on. He was probably too worried about his friend.

"It's all better now," I soothed. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. This wasn't the Nico I knew. "It's all behind us. I've forgiven you for what happened. You should forgive yourself." But he was shaking his head, taking tiny sips of water.

"I will never forgive myself for that," he said. "That was the worst mistake I've ever made. Jason, do you think you could fetch me a sweater from my room? I'm chilly." Jason, glad to have something to do, agreed willingly, bolting down to Nico's room. "Life made a mistake when they allowed you to get pregnant," Nico whispered to me, repeating something I'd told myself time and time again. "But I made a bigger one by almost letting you go. Percy, I'm so, so sorry for what I did. Nothing will ever excuse my behavior." Jason returned with the sweater, but he paused at the doorway, unsure of what to do now. "Thank you Jason, you're a blessing," Nico said, holding out his hand. Jason handed him the sweater, and Nico slipped it on. "That's better. Thank you Jason."

"No problem," Jason said with a tiny shrug. "You'd do the same for me." At that, Nico smiled.

"Perhaps your right. Do you think you could give Percy and me some privacy? Please, go make yourself comfortable outside. We should be along shortly." Jason hesitated, looking like he was about to argue. But then he bowed slightly and moved to sit outside in one of the lawn chairs. I turned to Nico curiously. "Can I make it up to you?" Nico asked anxiously. "Is there anything I can do to make up for my behavior? I won't even promise it won't happen again, because it sounds flimsy."

"Nico, you're doing more than enough," I assured him. "Hell, you moved into the house next door to mine. How many people would willingly do that? Not a lot I know. Not even my family." Nico cracked a tiny smile. "You've even offered to let me live there while you're at college so the babies and I have enough room. Not to mention all the picnics, food, and baby things."

"Yes, the baby things were a nice touch, weren't they," he said, completely straight-faced. I laughed. He was slowly getting back to his old self. That would good to see. I didn't like the broken Nico. I wanted the old one back.

"Alright tough man," I said, smiling when I used his long ago appointed nickname. His smile stretched a little wider. "I bet Jason's getting worried, judging from the way he keeps peeking in through the door." Sure enough, the blonde has his face pressed against the glass. "That's friendship," I commented idly. "We'd better go keep him company or send him for more things to fetch. Think I could convince him to go get things from my house?"

"Maybe not you, but I could," Nico joked, and we both laughed. Yes, it was definitely good to see Nico back to his old self. I'd missed this Nico. Nico shooed Jason away, motioning to the chairs behind him. The blonde gave him a pained look, but he moved off and sat heavily in one. We moved to go outside, but before we did, Nico stopped me. I gave him a quizzical look, but he only smiled. Then he leaned down and kissed me softly.

…

"I think I'm going to move in with Nico," I said to mom as we finished eating dinner. Nico was staying back at his house to entertain his guest, and Jason was more than happy to keep him company in my absence. I jokingly told him no kissing the house guests, and Nico laughed with good humor. He was almost fully restored to his old self by the time I left. "You should've seen him this afternoon. He was having a mental breakdown."

"Oh?" mom inquired, speaking asparagus on her fork. We'd got it fresh at the "farmer's" market a couple days ago, and tonight, mom baked in the oven with a little lemon and garlic. They were delicious and healthy, both of which were good for me. Alek and Ethan seemed to be enjoying it too, because they were moving quite a lot in there. It must have been quite crowded with the two of them having to share the space. "Why do you say that?" mom asked, pulling me away from my own thoughts. I shook my head.

"Because when Jason, the blonde boy who knocked on the door asking for me, came to fetch me, Nico was huddled on the floor by his chair, shivering like he had hypothermia." I felt that simile was becoming a little overused. "At any rate, he wouldn't talk until I got there. Then he apologized for everything in the past and asked if he could make it up to me."

"I don't think he ever will," mom put in thoughtfully, and I shot her a look. "What? He hurt my baby. I don't particularly love him right now."

"Point taken," I replied, seeing this through her eyes. "But I doubt he'll be pulling a stunt like that again. He seems genuinely sorry. And apparently, it takes a lot to worry Jason. Well, Nico had him pretty worried." I glanced out the window, where I had a clear view of Nico standing at his grill. I had no idea was he was grilling, but even in here, it smelled amazing. "So, I think I'll be moving in. Oh, and we need to be up early tomorrow morning. We need to prep the house for a baby shower." Mom's eyebrows shot into her hair.

"And I wonder who's idea that was," she said mildly, glancing out the window. I followed her line of sight, just in time to watch Nico watch something on the end of his spatula. Jason laughed, and Nico smiled at him. I, in turn, smiled at the both of them. It was good to see them both so happy after the events of this afternoon.

"Yeah, it was Nico's," I replied, almost dreamily. "Isn't he great?"

…

I always start these with "well now" and I'm not going to do that this time. Wasn't that lovely. A little bit of conflict, but I assure you, the real stuff is still coming. Just wait till the baby shower.


	11. Chapter 10-The Baby Shower

Hey everyone! So, I've finished Ranger's Apprentice, started my novel (which I hope I'll finish within the next year or so), and today is the last day of the contest. Since I'm home all day, I figured I could get one last chapter up before the official end.

Our warm weather kind of came back. It's still cold some days, but today I'm able to wear shorts and one of my One Direction t-shirts (poke fun all you want, I love their music).

…

Percy's POV

…

"Holy blue," I exclaimed, glancing around our kitchen. We'd been up and at it since six in the morning. Well, Nico and my mom had. I'd offered to help, but they waved the offer aside. Stupid pregnant belly. Currently, Nico was balanced on our table, running streamers along the ceiling. Blue streamers. We also had two bundles of blue balloons, and mini chocolate candies with blue wrapping and "It's a boy!" wrapped around them. As if my family wouldn't already know what I was having. Nico set to the task of making special blue punch (not spiked of course). And sandwiches. I would only let Nico make the sandwiches.

"Certainly is a lot of blue," Nico replied without looking down at me. "But you are having twin boys, so there's always going to be a lot of blue." And he certainly had a point with that. Always blue things. I sat down at one of the kitchen chairs and watched him tape the streamers in place. "Oh, hey, Jason's going to drop by for a minute or two before the actual party," Nico continued after a moment's pause. "I didn't tell him what for, but I told him to pick something nice out for you and to get his ass over here at ten fifty." I glanced at the clock. It was ten forty-five now.

"Did you really have to threaten the poor boy?" I asked him. But I was well aware of the special relationship Nico and Jason had. That was relatively normal for them. "Wait, he's still here? Where did he sleep?"

"On my couch," Nico replied. "I offered to let him stay the night, then I told him to get his ass moving to Wal-Mart to pick out something for you." I shook my head. Nico was a rare creature indeed. "So, I have no idea what he'll show up with, but he'll bring something for you. Feel special. I don't threaten him for just anybody."

"I feel so loved," I dead-panned. But I had to turn away to hide the smile of my face. Nico was being thoughtful ever since he moved next door. "I wonder what he'll bring. I've been told I'm hard to shop for." Nico snorted, but he wisely said nothing. "Hey, mom told me to dress nice, but I'm not sure what I should wear. What do you think?" Nico finally hopped down off the table, studying me.

"Mmmm, maybe a nice shirt and black pants. I'm sure we'll find something. Come." He held out his hand, which I took. He then hauled me to my feet and led the way down to my room. I followed, smiling at the back of his head. When Nico wasn't being a complete jackass, he was actually really nice. "Let's see," Nico said, standing at my closet and tapping his chin. I peered over his shoulder, inspecting my clothes. But I wasn't sure what I was going to wear. "How about this?" Nico asked, removing a dark blue and light blue striped, collared shirt. It had a little red…something, on the top, by the collar. Shrugging, I took it from him. Turning my back to him, I changed into the shirt. Surprisingly, the shirt was still plenty loose on me, so I didn't look terribly fat.

"Mom must have bought this," I mumbled to myself. I wasn't sure on that, but it seemed logical. "Now, let's see…" I went over to my dresser, shoving some things aside as I did so. Alek and Ethan's stuff was taking up all the room I had. "Why couldn't we have the party outside?" I asked over my shoulder. "It's such a nice day out."

"It's supposed to rain today," Nico argued, going over to the window and peering out. I turned my attention to him, pausing in tugging on my black dress pants. I looked up to the sky, seeing the forming storm clouds. I finished dressing and went to stand beside Nico, resting my head on his shoulder. He turned and kissed the top of my head. "It'll still be a great party," he said. "You'll see." I still had my doubts, but I was going to trust him. I wanted so bad to believe he wouldn't steer me wrong.

Please, just punch me in the face right now. Maybe then everything wouldn't have gone so horribly wrong.

…

Nico's POV

…

"Here," Jason said, thrusting a brightly wrapped package at Percy. He took it, shaking the box experimentally. It made a slight banging sound. He glanced at Jason questioningly, but Jason only shrugged. "You'll have to wait until later to open it," he replied. "Also, you look nice." Percy blushed right down to his blue collar.

"Thank you Jason," Percy said, setting his gift on the kitchen table. Jason glanced around at all the decorations, then at Percy. But I saw the tiny shrug of his shoulders. That's what I liked about Jason. Even if he figured something out, he wouldn't dare say anything. And this was definitely one of those "don't dare mention it" moments. Percy, for his part, seemed unfazed by the looks Jason was giving. "I wish you could stick around longer, but my family will be coming in about five minutes. And I don't really want you to meet them. They're…tough to get along with."

"But he gets to stay?" Jason asked, pointing at me. I shook my head. Another time, I'd explain things to him. But right now wasn't the time or place. "Alright," Jason said with a shrug. "Nico, I'll be waiting at your place." I nodded, waving him on. He disappeared out the back door just as Percy's grandfather came into the kitchen. He set down the small, green wrapped box on the table and came over and wrapped Percy in a hug. Percy seemed a little stunned.

"Hi grandpa," he said faintly. His grandfather finally released him, turning to look at me. I squirmed a little at the sudden scrutiny. "Oh, where are my manners. Grandpa, this is Nico. He was my roommate at college. Now, he sort of just helps around the house." I turned a pained look on him, and he smiled at me.

"Hello," Percy's grandfather said, continuing to study me. Thankfully, we were interrupted by the sounds of squealing kids. Two little kids burst into the kitchen, pulling a red wagon behind them. Percy eyed the wagon suspiciously, then his eyes widened when the kids wedged it into the corner by the table. So, that was for Alek and Ethan when they got older. Percy's aunt and uncle came in, pushing matching red tricycles in front of them. Once again, Percy's eyes widened.

"Hello Aunt Tilly, Uncle Morton," he said at last, shaking his head. Percy's aunt and uncle looked at him, then at me. Percy's cousins attached themselves to his arms. So this was the family that tolerated him. For only tolerating him, they certainly seemed especially lovely today. "Hi Amanda, hi Tyler," he added. "Nico, this is Tilly and Morton, and their kids Amanda and Tyler. Aunt Tilly, Uncle Morton, this is Nico. He was my roommate at college."

"And the one that got you pregnant," Morton added with a tiny smile. I nearly choked on my own spit. Percy looked nonplussed for a moment. "Ah, Perce, that was a joke of course. We won't ask questions on that." I breathed a tiny sigh of relief. At least no one was really prying into the story. Percy deserved his privacy after all. And I wasn't quite ready to explain myself in that department.

"Well, help yourselves to food and drink," Percy said after an extended silence. The kids immediately attacked the sandwiches, which I made plenty of. Percy's personal favorite was my egg salad on wheat. So I made sure that I had some of that. And, knowing there'd be kids at the party, I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on white and ham and turkey sandwiches on multi-grain. Everything was more or less healthy. I served out punch to everyone, which I made mixing together some lemonade, blue Hawaiian Punch, and pineapple juice. We'd made it at my graduation party, and it was a big hit. I figured it would be a big hit here. And I proved to be right. Everyone was enjoying themselves. "This is so not what I expected," Percy whispered, sidling up to me. I turned to him, wrapping an arm loosely around his waist.

"Well, I didn't expect all this either, but isn't it nice," I replied. "I wasn't expecting your family to be so…nice." Percy's mom had emerged some minutes ago, and she was busy talking and laughing with Tilly. Sally and Tilly. What a strange combination. Amanda and Tyler were flicking pieces of chocolate at each other. All in all, it was a good baby shower so far. "Just wait till you open some presents," I whispered, motioning to the three presents that relocated themselves on the counter. "I guess you don't need to open the tricycles or the wagon, do you?" He shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Not really," he replied. "It was very nice of them to bring those things though. I'm sure Alek and Ethan will love them when they get a little bigger." I sighed happily. That's right. Our babies were coming soon. It would be a very happy occasion indeed. "Oh shoot." I glanced over and found him trying to wipe grape jam off his shirt. "I really liked this shirt," he said. "Think I could get away with continuing to wear it?"

"Probably not with a purple smudge on it," I replied. "You're in your own house. Go change. No one's going to care if you do." He still looked unsure, so I sighed. "Want me to come with you?" At that, he smiled.

"Yes please," he said happily, starting off down the hall. Sally looked at me for a second, but I just shrugged at her, following Percy. When I got to his room, he'd already changed into another collared shirt. This one was pale orange, a good color on him. He was sitting on his bed, taking deep breaths. I hurried over to him, kneeling down beside the bed.

"Another false contraction?" I asked. Wordlessly, he nodded. "It'll be okay," I said, sitting beside him and rubbing his back. I glanced up at me and nodded again. He knew that. I wrapped an arm around him and just sat there with him until the pain subsided. Then, I rose. "Ready to go back?" I asked, starting towards the door. But Percy made no move to follow me. "Percy, come on, you're party guests are waiting."

"I don't want to," he said softly. "What if I have another contraction? I didn't even want this party to begin with, but you seemed so excited about it, I went along with it. I just want to stay in my room for a little bit." I was getting steadily madder at him. How dare he stay back in his room and leave me with his family. I went over to him and hauled him to his feet, much to his dismay. "Nico, I told you, I don't want to go," he said weakly, resisting. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved him back roughly, and since he was trying to pull away from me anyway, he went crashing to the ground. The air left his body with a giant gasp, and he lay on the floor, dazed for a second.

"Now listen here," I said, pointing a finger at him. He flinched away. "You are going to that party. It won't be going on much longer. You'll be fine. Up you come." I helped him rise to his feet once again, but he still seemed reluctant.

"Nico, I don't want to do this," he said desperately. "And I certainly don't want to fight with you. Can't you respect that?" By now, I was furious with him. Why would he go along with it if he didn't even want to do it in the first place? He could've said no. I would've understood.

"Stop! Just stop!" I practically shouted. I was aware of everyone in the kitchen, so I tried to keep my voice as quiet as possible. "You know, I'll never understand you. Why didn't you just say no."

"I tried!" Percy cried. "But you looked so excited about it! I didn't want to disappoint you!" I clamped a hand over his mouth, and his eyes bugged. He looked down at my hand fearfully.

"Just stop talking," I growled. "You know, maybe moving here was a mistake. Just another one of life's little mistakes, huh?" I took my hand away. Then, as fast as I could, I shoved him back again. This time, he fell against the changing table. His head bounced back with a sickening thud, and he groaned. I stormed out. I couldn't stand to look at him right now.

…

Percy's POV

…

Mom found me huddled against the bed, cradling my bleeding head in my hands. She screamed at my uncle to get some towels, and she tried to clean me up as best she could. But it _hurt_ every time she touched me. It hurt in more than the physical way. Nico, the boy I thought I could trust, attacked me again. I don't think he meant to send me crashing against the changing table, but he did.

"What happened again Percy?" mom asked, pressing a towel to my head. I batted at her hand weakly, trying to relieve the pressure on my head.

"I fell," I replied. That covered the knot on my head. That didn't explain why Nico left suddenly. I would think of that later. Right now, I just wanted everyone to leave me alone. "Mom, please, just leave," I said softly. "I'm fine, really," I insisted, heaving myself up to a sitting position. Then I clawed my way onto my bed. Mom looked reluctant, but she ushered everyone away, closing the door behind her. Only after she left did the tears finally come.

Why would Nico do this again? I thought he was changing? Didn't he care that he could've hurt the babies? Another contraction hit, and I took shallow breaths until the pain went away. That was the third false contraction in ten minutes. But something about that felt off. I counted in my head and, sure enough, three minutes later, another contraction hit. My eyes widened.

"Mom!" I cried, bolting upright and grabbing my hospital bag. "Mom, the babies are coming!"

…

Poor Percy. Attacked once again by the boy he wants so bad to trust. And put into labor. Naughty Nico.


	12. Chapter 11-Welcome To the Babies

So, someone brought up a good point. I didn't realize that this was starting to become an abusive relationship. Believe me, that was never the intent. But Nico's going to kick himself in the ass again for this one. And Jason's going to be the one holding him down to do it.

That's beside the point. The babies are coming, the babies are coming! See what I did there? Instead of "The British are coming!" I did "The babies are coming!" Ha, history nerd.

…

Nico's POV

…

"You did what?" Jason asked for perhaps the hundredth time since I returned home. I gave him a pained look and took another swig of coffee. It burned my mouth, but right about now, I didn't feel it. God, I really was a monster. What happened to never attacking him again? I deserved to rot in hell for all eternity for what I'd done, especially after the text Percy sent Jason. Apparently, I made him go into labor. "You, my friend, are an asshole," Jason continued. I straightened in my seat.

"Don't you think I don't know that?" I asked him. "God Jason, I have no idea what I'm doing here. I'm really out of my element." I've never actually cared about one of the boys I fucked before. Normally it was one night stands and heartache on their end. Never before had I felt horrible for something I'd done. I'd hurt Percy or my babies. If something happened to them, I would never sleep right again. "Do you know how hard it is trying to fix all the little, and big, mistakes you made? I don't know what I'm doing."

"He's just as scared as you are," Jason pointed out. "Maybe more so. You're bigger and stronger than he is. Plus, if I guessed correctly, he's also pregnant." I shot my friend a surprised look. I knew Jason was sharp, but I never thought he'd figure it out. He held up a hand. "I'm not going to ask how that happened, or why. Obviously, it was some sort of mistake in his genetics. But whether you like it or not, you finally knocked someone up. And that explains your fascination with this boy." I closed my eyes. "Nico, I think you need to stay away from him," Jason continued after a pause. I shot up out of the chair, and it crashed back into the counter. He winced at the impact.

"No!" I blurted before I could stop myself. "No, I can't! Those are my babies! I want to see them too. Besides, it's my fault he's in this mess. I don't even know why I got so mad all of a sudden. Maybe I was just mad that he did it for my sake. I'm not used to being cared for. Or have my feelings taken into consideration."

"I know that, you know that, he doesn't know that," Jason said, setting his coffee aside. I hadn't seen him take one sip. But then again, I wasn't sure Jason liked coffee much. "Look, you've obviously got an unhealthy relationship with this boy. It's not good for you, and it's certainly not good for him. Maybe you should cut your losses. In time, after some anger management classes, you can come back. But only then."

"I'll gladly take the classes," I said wearily. "But I can't just leave him. If I hurt him with this, I'll really hurt him by leaving." Jason looked uneasy, and I couldn't blame him. If I left, it would probably be better for Percy in the long run. But I couldn't leave. I didn't want to miss out on my children's life. A year ago, I didn't even think I'd be having biological children. Now, I was having two. Finally, Jason just sighed and retrieved my laptop. He logged on and sat in silence for a few moments, then he sat up straight. I glanced at him curiously.

"What's the name of the hospital close to school?" Jason asked. By that, he meant our college. I tapped my chin thoughtfully. Percy had told me it before…

"Silver Linings, I think," I replied. "Why?" Jason went pale as he scrolled down furiously with the mouse attached to the computer. "Jason, you're starting to scare me," I said. "What's wrong."

"'News from Silver Linings Hospital,'" he quoted. "'Pre-mature twin boys were born today. Sadly, one twin didn't survive the first half hour outside of the womb. The mother has chosen to remain anonymous.'" For a moment, that wouldn't register in my cluttered brain. Then, for the second time in five minutes, I shot up out of my seat, sending my chair crashing. My coffee cup rattled, then fell, spilling coffee on the floor. But I didn't care. I tore the laptop away from Jason and continued to read.

_The mother is devastated of course. She wished the father had showed up, but he was out of town and unable to make it. He'll never meet one of his precious boys. On happier news, the other twin seems to be doing much better. He's able to breathe on his own now…_

"Nico, I swear to God if you killed one of those babies, I will personally beat your ass black and blue," Jason growled, taking the laptop back. "It's tolerable, at best, if you're mad at Percy. Lashing out at him isn't okay, though. But if you killed a tiny, helpless life…." He let that thought trail off on its own, staring at me coolly. "I've said this once, I'll say it again. You, my friend, are an asshole."

I was more than that. I was a monster. I might've just ended my newborn son's life.

…

Percy's POV

…

"Oh, Alek is so cute!" Emily said, ticking his belly. Alek squirmed around, feeling someone touch him. He wasn't a big fan of it. Ethan, on the other hand, sensed his brother was getting more attention than him. He let out a little wail, and Emily laughed. "Oh, you're a cutie to Ethan," she cooed to the baby, reaching over and rubbing his tiny head softly. I smiled wearily. I didn't even really birth them, and I was exhausted. I cuddled Alek closer to me, breathing in his new baby scent.

"Collin's looking a lot better," I told her, motioning to her own baby. They'd moved Emily and I together after we had the babies for some "mommy bonding time." Emily's other son, Austin, didn't survive long once he was outside his mother's womb. They were born almost a month pre-mature, and Collin was still a tiny thing. Emily turned back to her own baby, her eyes clouding with tears for a moment. "He's really beautiful," I added softly, reaching out and taking her hand in mine. I felt awful for her, well and truly. Her husband hadn't been able to make it to the birth. He was out in California and wasn't able to make it on an early enough flight. Now, he'd only get to meet Collin.

"Thank you Percy," she replied. "Alek and Ethan are beautiful too." I glanced down fondly at the bundle in my arms, which moved and sighed. "Oh, so cute!" she gushed. Then, without seeming to think about it, she turned to Ethan. "You too kiddo." I smiled at her. It was so good to see her feeling better. She was a mess when she first moved into the room with me. I laid Alek down in the little crib they kept by my bed and picked up Ethan. He whimpered. I'd woken him up.

"Aww, who's still tired, huh? Who's still tired?" I cooed to him. But it was time for a bottle. I picked up one of the slanted bottles Nico and I picked out a couple days ago and held it to his lips. As soon as the formula dripped into his mouth, he attached himself to the bottle and began to drink. "And now who's thirsty?" I asked him, laughing. "You're brother nearly finished his bottle, little fatty. He's like his mommy." Emily giggled.

"You're so good with them," she said. Emily wasn't much older than I was, maybe twenty-two at the latest. "I've never known a boy to be so good with babies."

"I suppose it comes with carrying them for ten months, huh guys?" Ethan gave a little sigh around the nipple of his bottle, and I chuckled softly. "See, he agrees with me."

"Percy, you have a visitor," the nurse said. I looked up briefly and nodded. But I was focused on the task of feeding Ethan. Alek had somehow kicked the blanket off himself, and he lay there in his little ducky pajamas and hat. Emily cooed to him, and he moved around, sensing someone was giving him attention now.

"Hello Percy." I smiled when I heard my mother's voice. Up until now, she hadn't been allowed to see me. She was present during the operation, but she made me too nervous, hovering over me like she did. So they gently told her to leave, saying that it could upset either me or the babies. Then, when I got moved, they didn't want her to upset the other mother. Now, it appeared everything was calm enough. "Are those my handsome grandchildren?" she asked, coming over to look. Emily quietly excused herself and went to sit beside Collin's crib, stroking his soft head with her thumb.

"Yep," I replied. "This one's Ethan." I jiggled him a little, and he made a noise of protest. "The one in the crib is Alek." She leaned over Alek, tucking the blanket around him once again. I felt fine, but I knew it was too cold in here for them yet, even if it was June. "Mom, do you think they'll let me go outside tonight?" I asked. "I want to look at the stars without staring through glass." She pursed her lips.

"I really don't know Percy," she replied. "Who will watch the babies while you're out there for a few minutes?" I sighed. Already, being a mother was a taxing job. I loved my babies, don't get me wrong. But if I had to stay in this room a night longer, I was going to lose my mind. "I'm sure we could figure something out," she added hurriedly, sensing my need.

"I could look after them," Emily put in. We turned to look at her. "What? I'm not going anywhere. Ali won't be here for another day, at least. And there's no way I'm leaving Collin by himself. I could look after Alek and Ethan for a few minutes while you go outside and get some fresh air."

"Would you?" I asked, and at her nod, I breathed a sigh of relief. "You're a saint," I said. "Thank you very much Emily." She gave me a tiny smile. But I sensed it was something more than just letting me get some fresh air. I firmly believed she wanted something to get her mind off Austin. And keeping her busy was the best thing for her. She wouldn't be allowed to dwell on things, because she'd be busy watching over all three boys. "I don't think I'll go out for another hour or so," I continued. "So I think you'll be good for now."

"Well, I'm glad to see you making friends," mom said quietly, reminding me that, yes, she was still here. "I really should get going home. Mostly so I can kick Nico where it hurts." My eyes widened, and mom grinned wickedly. She leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Sleep soundly Percy," she joked, and I groaned. I doubted I'd be getting much sleep tonight. These little monsters seemed ready to be active at night, even this young.

"Love you," I called after her, chuckling. Ethan was laying contently in my arms, no longer drinking his bottle. I took it away and noticed it was half empty. "And you eat like your daddy," I said to him, setting the bottle aside. I slipped the pacifier in his mouth and set him in the crib with his brother.

"Who is the dad?" Emily asked curiously. "I've told you about Ali. What's your man like?" I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it again. I glanced at the babies.

"He's very sweet when he wants to be," I said at last. "We met at college. Actually, we were roommates." Emily hung on eagerly to every word. I smiled to myself. She might be twenty-two, but she had the spirit of a teenager. "We went to a party one night, got drunk, and slept together. That's how these angels came around." I looked fondly at the babies. "Or monsters. I haven't yet tried to sleep yet." Emily giggled again. "Anyway, I left after…something happened. And he followed me. He moved in next door actually, and offered to let me and the boys move in with him."

"Aww, that's sweet," Emily replied. "Young love is so cute." I cocked my head to the side thoughtfully. I wasn't sure I'd call it young love, but it was certainly something. I kept thinking about the text I sent Jason (because his phone number was with the present he gave me). Even for what Nico did, it sounded a little harsh. I sighed. Maybe I should've tried listening to him instead. If I had just gone out with him when he wanted to return to the party, none of this would be happening. "Are you okay?" I blinked. I didn't realize I'd spaced off until Emily spoke again.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I replied. "Just thinking about Nico, that's all." At her confused look, I elaborated. "My…boyfriend." I wasn't sure what to call him, but I couldn't call him just my friend. I certainly couldn't call him my roommate, because we no longer lived in the same room. So, that left boyfriend. Maybe, in time, he would be. But he really needed some anger management classes first.

…

It was one in the morning, and Alek insisted I hadn't given him enough formula during his last feeding. So, I was up feeding him again. He was content now that he was having his fill, but you should've heard him a few minutes ago. He was screaming like someone was strangling him (and sadly, I speak from experience). I sat by the window as I fed him, gazing out at the stars. Silver Linings had a little common area, and that was where I sat while I was stargazing earlier.

Even when the boys hadn't kept me up, I couldn't sleep, even though I was exhausted. I kept thinking about that damn text message. I'd told Jason not to read it out loud or show Nico, because I didn't want to hurt him. Not yet. Actually, I'd sent him two. One to read and one to keep secret. The first was to tell Nico that I was going to the hospital. The second was just for him to see. And I wasn't sure how I felt about it now.

_Don't show this to Nico, but I hate him. I never want to see him again._

…

Welcome to the world, Alek and Ethan! Ha, you thought I killed one of the babies off. No, no. While that would've been a nice plot twist, this one is better. Nico thinks he killed one of his babies.


	13. Important Author's Note

So, I don't normally do this, but I am not at all happy with this story. It is not how I imagined it would go, and I doubt it was how the contest winners envisioned it. I pride myself in my fanfiction stories (my family also loves them, and I would be ashamed if they saw this). I do not want this story to be an abusive relationship story. That might work for something else, but not for this story. I don't want Percy coming off as someone who depends on his relationship with Nico working out even though Nico is a jackass. No. Percy is much stronger than that, and Nico would never, ever, in a million years be this mean to him or hurt him like he has.

I've come to the decision to axe this version of the story and totally rewrite it from chapter one (because chapter one is how I wanted it to be). I will leave this version up for anyone that would like to reread it, but I'll post another chapter when the new one is up, I promise you that.

I apologize to anyone who thought this story was becoming too abusive. And to CatsAreFluffy and lettigirl101 for taking your beautiful idea and butchering it in such a way. Even I see that, and I don't want to make Percy weak. A little submissive yes, but never weak! He's the greatest demigod ever, not a scared little boy. So, if you've read this train wreck, brava. The new one shall be up shortly (and by shortly I mean within the next week).

Also, since the new story will not be for the contest, I can go into the winter months with Percy and Nico, which should not only give us a longer story, but also give us a look at what our favorite boys have been up to during that period of time. I'm going to write a story with this title I can be proud of and would love to show off! Thank you for all the support and patience. I really do love you all. Without you guys, I have no idea what I would do. I think you guys have saved me numerous times. You and my little baby boy I babysit.


End file.
